Shepherd's Watch Their Punks
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: CM Punk has a stalker, and has called in some help from Hell's Security. H.S. sends Kelsey Shepherd, a wrestling fan, to keep him safe. Little does she know, her own demons are the problem and now she and Punk must work together to catch them.
1. And So It Begins

_Disclaimer: I own Hell's Security, but not Hell, __Michigan__. It's real. I also own the OC's and the story. After that, nothing else._

_Author's Note: This has been edited a thousand times over. The first time I posted this fic, it was a lot more thrown-together-esque and less organized. There were like five different story lines running around here. Now... There's just two: The main story, and a small story that comes up only in bits and pieces- maybe a bit more than that occasionally, or if you spot the hidden clues._

_...Good luck there. Even I can't always spot them, and I wrote the story. XD_

_...And yes, there is a "Longest Journey" quote in the chapter..._

* * *

_Chicago__... __Illinois__... October…_

"Hey man, drive safe!" Phil Brooks, AKA the hunky CM Punk, shouted out the door to a friend as the last guest of his party left. He chuckled as he shut the door, dusting his hands off on his jeans as he sighed.

"You know," he said to his Beagle-Xoloitzcuintli mix, Toledo, "I think I've got to get friends with OCD. I'll never get this place cleaned up before I have to head back to work." He said as he ran a hand through his shoulder-length barked, though, and then went running upstairs.

"Oh c'mon now. I need someone to yell at me when I'm slacking off!" He shouted after the dog, though he was only kidding.

Chuckling again, he went into the dusty room that was his kitchen a grabbed an empty trash bag out of a cabinet. He began collecting all the plastic bottles in the bag as he whistled to himself.

When the bag was full, he grabbed a new one and began collecting the miscellaneous garbage left behind.

As the hands of the clock crept closer and closer to1 AM, Phil heard his phone buzz from within the kitchen.

"Hopefully it's not Vince," he groaned as he put the bag down and went into the kitchen, praying that his employer wasn't calling him back early from his well-earned vacation.

He grabbed the phone and studied the number the incoming call was coming from.

"Huh. I don't recognize that area code or number." He said, thought he wouldn't be surprised if a fellow wrestler was calling him from their hotel. "Hello, you've reached me." He said, as he answered.

There was a lot of background noise, that's what Phil first noticed. Shouts of, "Winter! I need that coffee, NOW!", "Well we can customize that, but it takes a while...", and, "Balance be cursed, Cole! Quit hitting on every woman that walks through that door!", peppered the background. There was also plenty of laughter.

"Hello?" It had to be one of his coworkers. He knew the sounds of a crowded restaurant when he heard them. They all did.

Although, the "Balance be cursed", comment threw him off... It sounded oddly familiar to him too...

He waited a moment longer before someone spoke.

"Hi, Phil?" It was a woman, but not one he worked with. _Could someone have given her my number so that we could go out on a date?_ Phil wondered, a confused grin working its way across his face. "I... Um... We've never met before, but I..."

"Say no more," Phil said, leaning against the counter. "So who gave you my number? Michelle? John? Randy?"

The woman laughed. "Oh Heaven's no, none of them. I... Well..."

Phil quirked an eyebrow. Had a fan somehow gotten his number?

"...I just wanted to say thanks for driving me home last night..."

_SAY WHAT?_

"...And that I really like you too..."

_She has to have me mistaken for someone else. _Phil thought, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Phil? Are you still there?" She asked him. "This is Phil Brooks, right? WWE wrestler?"

He was going to be sick. Either his memory of a date had been erased and a different one put in, she was mixing him up with someone else, or he was dreaming.

Or she was crazy...

_Nah. Can't be that bad..._ He thought, though his nervous stomach told him otherwise.

"So I'll... Call you later. Bye." She said, sounding dejected, as she hung up.

Phil put the phone down and, for a moment, stood there in shock.

Then he bolted into the kitchen. "Tell me Jeff left behind a beer." He groaned.

* * *

The calls kept coming. One after another after another. The woman would talk about some date that had never happened, or gush over his latest gift to her, and he would grow more and more concerned.

The woman was crazy. Had to be.

And it was always the same chatter in the background.

"AGH! Hatsumi- put it out! Put it out!"

"Who let an owl in here? Morrison, I'm blaming you for this one..."

"What possessed you to get a tattoo of the Assassin's Creed insignia on your back, Oliver? Last I checked, you couldn't even work your watch, let alone a game system... Or computer..."

"We are out of bagels ma'am. OUT!"

"Curse it, Kelsey! I told you to quit swapping out our junky cereal with healthy granola! Not everyone likes granola!"

He really wanted to meet the Kelsey who was doing that. She had to have a sense of humor he could understand.

* * *

On the third day, Phil had finally had enough.

She was talking about visiting him. She knew his address, his dog's name- and no one knew that, not even his coworkers!- and a lot of other details about him, like his favorite movie, his biggest pet peeves...

Like he had told her.

And wherever she was, the people were always arguing about something. The latest phone call's background argument had been about adding pizza to the menu. It sounded like a fight had broken out when she hung up, because there were threats flying and, "Oh! Cole's really done it this time! Jayn's got him in a headlock!", before she hung up.

_This has got to stop._

* * *

Lying in bed early one morning, his arm tucked under his head, he thought about what options he had.

"If this gets out, my career may be in serious trouble. And something tells me that this woman isn't that smart. She couldn't have found my number that easily, so I'm willing to bet that she had some help..."

"Rrrrgh..."

He sat up, looking at the floor next to the bed, at Toledo. The dog snored like a diesel engine

He collapsed onto his bed, his arms tucked behind his head.

As his eyes started to drift shut, he faintly recalled Adam Copeland swearing that an old friend of his had a brother who was in the private security sector.

_Un... I think I need to ca..._

He fell asleep before he could finish thinking.

* * *

The next morning, after a lot of coffee and a couple of phone calls to friends- including Adam- he decided that he needed someone to look into this.

Frowning, he closed the blinds in his living room. He swore someone had been lurking outside his house the night before, and while he wasn't really afraid of them... He was a little worried about what could happen to his neighbors.

Cracking his knuckles, he sat down on his couch, his laptop on the coffee table in front of him. He booted it up and he logged online before stopping.

_Adam said the keywords to search were... Uh... Right. "Hell" and "security"._ He thought, wrinkling his forehead. Normally he wouldn't even consider those two keywords together, but he was desperate.

The first few links that popped up were mostly religious sites and forum posts... And a random article or two. The next one was for a book on drawing ponies. What that had to do with anything, he didn't know.

Finally, though, he found what he was looking for.

_With a name like Hell's Security, something tells me they mean business._ He thought, a little curious why they chose, "Hell". Until the web page loaded and it showed a map of Michigan. Hell, Michigan.

"Based out of Hell. Clever." He said, scanning the rest of the first page.

_If you're reading this either you took a wrong turn while trying to find an obscure web page or you really need help. If it's the first one, press the 'Back' button. We don't do birthday parties. Ever. What you heard was all lies. If it's the second one- welcome… I guess._

Phil frowned and raised a quizzical eyebrow. They... Didn't sound all that serious. _Maybe Adam was wrong..._

_We, the team and I, are based in Hell, __Michigan__. Don't bother wondering if I'm joking- I'm not. Seriously. Fill out the form below and we'll get back to you shortly. Hell's Security- danger? Not a chance in... Well, you know._

_Piper Charles._

Phil mouthed a few words before shaking his head and scrolling down. The form was… Strange, to say the least, but he was willing to fill it out in hopes that they could help him.

"Why the hell do they need to know if I'm CIA or not?" He muttered, checking the "No" box quickly. Other questions, such as number and types of pets and hair color were equally as baffling, but he filled them out nonetheless.

The one involving "long lost twins with God complexes" got him chuckling though.

After filling out the form, he submitted it and said a prayer. He hoped he just hadn't really stepped in it.

* * *

_Hell, __Michigan__…_

If someone was looking for Hell's Security's headquarters, they wouldn't find them all that easily.

Located under a cafe on the outskirts of Hell, a metal bunker housed the company. Even their garage was underground, and the exit to that garage was located far enough from the cafe in a grove of trees also owned by H.S. that they rarely used the garage for anything more than a storage unit.

That and where they housed all the food for the cafe.

After heading down one of the security scan hallways, one would almost always end up in the "bull pen", where the majority of the employees of Hell's Security had desks. In one corner there was a cluster of couches, but other than that, the "bull pen" was full of desks.

The "bull pen" had earned it's name after one too many scuffles had broken out between the members of the team.

In an office set away from the "bull pen" and located near the break room, Kirsten Maklor, H.S.'s lawyer, sat, working on her latest report.

_...The client, the granddaughter of a famous model from the 20's, contacted us by using a private number given to one of our previous clients..._

Her computer dinged as a new request for help appeared in her inbox, capturing Kirsten's attention.

Kirsten, who dealt with most online security requests when she wasn't acting as a lawyer, opened and read over the form, her brows coming together as she tried to figure out where she knew the client's name from.

"Phil Brooks," she said the name, hoping she had said it before. "No," she shook her head. She had no idea how she knew that name.

With a sigh, she made herself get up and leave her office after she printed out the request. She wondered how her cousin, the owner of the building and company and H.S.'s leader, Piper Charles, would take the news that they possibly had a new case when they already were swamped.

Ranging from small jobs such as installing H.S.'s own custom security systems in normal homes to spy-level jobs of taking down rings of thieves in far away countries, Hell's Security did it all. Currently, though, a lot of their agents were in South Africa helping set up a new branch.

She opened the door to Piper's office and was barely two steps in when Piper spoke.

"Did you know that Oliver is actually allergic to elephants?" Piper asked as she referred to one of their agents in Africa, Oliver Ozenthal.

Kirsten shook her head, a little surprised to find her cousin wrapped up in something on the computer. Normally the redhead was wrapped up in a good book or communicating over the phone with some chief security expert. H.S. was always hiring. "No, I didn't know that."

Piper looked up from the computer and spotted the printout in Kirsten's hand. "Who?" She asked with a groan. "And why?"

Kirsten laughed. "Phil Brooks; 30's, well-paying job. Stalker." She explained.

Piper held her hand out and Kirsten handed the file over to her before leaving. "Hmm..."

Fifteen minutes later, Piper had made a decision.

She had to hunt down Kirsten in the break room, where she sat with Aidan Morrison and Rubine Thillion

She tossed the file on the table, startling the trio. "We'll help him. Something about this feels very familiar to me; I just can't place it." She told them.

Kirsten nodded after recovering from her initial shock. "All right. Who's going?"

Piper sighed. "Who else? She's been on the inactive roster for far too long. She could use a change of scenery."

Kirsten nodded as Rubine and Aidan exchanged looks. Finally, Rubine sighed, stood, and snagged the folder. "I'll go tell her." The California native said, leaving the break room.

* * *

Moments later, Rubine stepped into the gym. Spotting Kelsey wasn't hard, since Kelsey was nearly as tall as half the guys they worked with.

_Typical._ Rubine thought, walking past her coworkers Chase Rezon and Dominic Saes to the sparring part of the gym.

"Kelsey." Rubine stopped on the edge of a blue workout mat where Marine and her best friend, a Texan rancher's daughter, sparred.

The two moved at lightning speed, swatting and striking out at the other one, blocking the harmless blows and dodging each other with ease.

Finally, Kelsey got the upper hand when she hooked her leg around Elsie Mitchand's and pulled it out from under her.

Elsie hit the mat with a grunt, and Kelsey dusted her hands off smugly.

"Told ya." She told Elsie before helping her friend up.

Elsie rolled her eyes. "Guess I'm buying tonight." She said, referring to her and Kelsey's once-a-week night of drinks at a local bar.

Kelsey laughed. "You better. I bought the last three." She said as she turned to Rubine, brushing her black bangs off of her forehead. "What's up?" She asked Rubine, her hands on her hips.

Rubine held out the file, recognizing the fear that zinged through Kelsey's expression. "This job is for you. Piper said so."

Kelsey looked at Elsie, who shrugged. She then sighed. "Let me see," she said, taking the file from Rubine.

Two seconds into reading it, her gray eyes widened. "No. No. Hell no with a capital "Hell". I won't take this job." Kelsey said, shaking her head as she shoved the file back at Rubine.

Elsie's jaw dropped as she stared at her long-time friend in shock. "Kelsey... You can't just say no to a request." She said as Rubine cringed. "You know Piper's been pissed that you've stayed out of the field for this long. What keeps her from canning you if you say no?"

Kelsey crossed her arms, her jaw clenching stubbornly. "Since when can't I? I said no last year about going to Guatemala and looking for that missing pilot."

"Yeah, and Yvonne and Oliver took the job and wound up with some weird case of jungle fever, which then forced us," Elsie pushed on Kelsey's shoulder, causing her friend to wobble slightly, "to have to go down there and rescue them and the pilot. Saying "no" means nothing here, Kelsey." She pointed out. "I had to call Dominic while he was at his twin son's birthday party, which I swore never to do, and tell him to get back up here as soon as he could."

Kelsey cringed. Elsie did have a point there. Kelsey's luck was garbage and she knew that, though stubborn and sullen sometimes, she was one of the best security agent's money could buy. That's why she was the leading Security Officer.

"C'mon, Kelsey," Rubine said softly. "Take the job. It looks like it'll be an easy one, and you could use something to do." With that, she offered Kelsey the file once more.

Kelsey's gray eyes clouded over as she gently took the file back. Guilt had hit her like a low-blow; she had been just kind of hanging around for a while now...

...God knows why, but she was.

"I'll... Go. I'll make my own arrangements." She said, brushing past Rubine and Elsie, heading straight for the women's locker room as her friends watched her walk away, concerned.

The moment she knew she was alone, though, she opened the file again and squealed quietly.

She was a wrestling fan, so she knew who Phil Brooks was... And she couldn't believe that she was the one who was going to help him.

_Maybe my luck isn't so bad after all._

* * *

_Chicago__..._

Phil was about to get offline when his computer started loading an unfamiliar web page.

"What the…" He watched as Hell's Security logo loaded at the top before the rest of the page loaded.

_Mr. Brooks, we are sending you some help. They will arrive within a few days. If you were lying about your security issue you should let us know now before the help gets there. It is liable to scare you into hiding and give you several gray hairs. Or stay there and work as your housekeeper. It is advisable that you keep granola in the house, since it makes them happy. And don't ask stupid questions like, "Whhyyyy?". They will not answer. Ever. We've tried._

Phil frowned. "What did I get myself into? Who are they sending? Some little old lady?" He asked out loud before the screen loaded a new page.

_You have officially become one of Hell's Security's clients- that's what you've gotten yourself into_. The message read. _And you wish..._

"Not reassuring." He muttered.

The page loaded again. _We're not supposed to be reassuring. We do our jobs, and we do them well. We want to help you Mr. Brooks, not knit you a sweater._

"Okay then. Thanks for the help." He said, not wanting to get on this person's bad side. He was still, though with good reason, confused about how they were communicating with him.

He also had to wonder if this was an indicator that he was going nuts.

The page loaded one last time. _You're welcome._ It said before the window closed and he was left staring at his computer's background.

He rubbed his hand over his jaw before shutting his laptop down. He didn't feel like dealing with any more messages from them.

"Ruff!" Phil looked down at Toledo, who wagged his tail. Reaching down, he picked the dog up and hugged him as he stared at the monitor, thinking about what was to come.

"Well boy," he said, scratching the dog behind his ear, "looks like we're about to even the odds."

Little did he know, God had something extra in store for him.

Love.

* * *

_Well? What did you think of it? I've been working on this story for years. I have future stories and pairings all planned out too. I just need the time to write them._

_Reviews are always lovely. ^_^ Flamers, meanwhile, will be visited by Kane... In a tutu. o.O The Big Red Machine isn't all that nice when he's seen like that._


	2. Meetings

_Disclaimer: I own the OC's and the story. That's it._

_A/N: The chapters after this are going to be shorter. I've been doing some serious work over the last three months and while the chapters have gotten shorter, the fic has gotten longer._

* * *

**_Hell… Michigan… 40 minutes later…_**

While Kelsey packed and made preparations for her trip, several other employees of Hell's Security gathered in their meeting room.

Several members were having a discussion about their work when Kirsten joined the group. Her cousin was having a phone conference with a marketing agency for the café, so she was in charge of the meeting.

Kirsten looked around the table, noting who was and wasn't there. Nearest her sat one of the other senior agents, Dominic. "This everyone?" she asked.

He nodded as Aidan piped up from the other side of her. "The usuals send their regrets."

Kirsten laughed. "Uh-huh. They always seem to be working upstairs when one of these is called." She said before whistling shrilly. "Okay- let's get this started."

Several people turned their chairs around as she eyed the paper in her hand.

"Kelsey is prepping for her trip to Chicago. She will be driving there. Her backup unit is Dominic and Elsie. We'll let you know if she need you guys down there. Everyone else maintains their usual assignments. If anything else arises we will inform you personally." She told the group. "Aside from us helping Phil Brooks, any other news?"

"Uh… Company picnic in two weeks." Winter Willocke said.

"And company cleanup day in three weeks." Summer Willocke, Winter's twin sister, added.

"Health inspector is going to drop by one of these days. We should make sure we're ready for that visit." Cole Crinneth spoke for the first time during the meeting, reminding everyone of the dreaded visit.

"Yes, noted." Kirsten said.

The agency's cover, the aforementioned café, was Piper's Little Corner of Hell, making them a local hotspot.

"Meeting adjourned. Please remember to maintain your cover positions." Kirsten added as people stood.

The young woman exhaled, running a hand over her short hair. She had an odd feeling that a second shoe- an unexpected one- was about to drop.

* * *

**_Chicago… Illinois… One day later…_**

Kelsey stood on the front steps of a house in Chicago, the welcome mat under her black boots saying something about "Welcome Home". She sighed, thinking about the last time she had done a "normal" job. She had ended up in the middle of a family feud involving paper mache bumblebees. If she never dealt with paper mache again, she'd be so thrilled.

Sighing again, she rang the doorbell. It was a nice house, obviously well cared for, but it lacked something…

Dog barking cut off her line of thought.

_I wonder what kind of dog it is. _She thought as the door in front of her opened. The man who had opened it raised his eyebrow at her. "Can I help you?"

Kelsey's gray eyes widened slightly. She had been wondering if he wasn't _the _Phil Brooks, but rather a guy with a similar name.

_Stop staring! Say anything! Don't gawk like a... Like a... Something! _She silently barked at herself, returning to her cool, unwavering composure.

In person, he was taller than he seemed on TV, with the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen and the cutest smile.

She suddenly found herself wondering if her breakfast sandwich had been bad, since she wasn't one to use adjectives freely.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe as he looked her over quickly. "I don't think you're here to borrow a cup of sugar." He added, a playful tone in his voice, as their eyes met again.

Kelsey smiled. "Mr. Brooks, I'm Kelsey Shepherd, from Hell's Security." She said as her jaw-length black hair fluttered in the wind, annoying and distracting her for a moment.

Phil's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. Right. Um... Hi, it's nice to meet you," he said, standing up straight. "I, uh..." He stopped. "Wow, you are so not what I expected."

Kelsey smiled at him, understanding. "Believe me, I get that a lot."

He nodded, but didn't say anything more.

She waited a moment for him to say something, but when he didn't, she nodded to the house behind him. "May I come in?"

He moved quickly then, backing into the house. "Yes, please. Come in." he said with a sweep of his hand.

With a quirk of an eyebrow, she entered the house, studying the place with a casual gaze. In reality, she was beginning her memorization of the basic details of the house. A small dog ran to great her as Phil shut the door behind her.

"That's Toledo. He's a little-" He stopped talking as Kelsey knelt and scratched behind Toledo's ear, who sat down and behaved himself. "-hyper... How did you do that?"

Kelsey looked up at him as Toledo licked her hand. "Growing up, my family had eight dogs. Because from birth to my eighteenth birthday I was surrounded by them, I've always been good with them."

Phil nodded as she gave Toledo one final pat before standing. She left her bags by the staircase and then walked into the dining room. Toledo followed her loyally.

"Mr. Brooks, how long has this person been stalking you?" Kelsey asked, looking the room over as she listened to him move around behind her.

Phil ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the arched entryway to the dining room, watching her. "About five days now."

Kelsey looked at him with thinly-masked suspicion. "And you don't think this is a prank why?"

"Because," Phil turned and grabbed a letter off a table next to the front door, "this came today." He said, stepping towards Kelsey.

Kelsey took the letter and read it over quickly.

_Mr. Phil Brooks, we at Helleger, Leifler, and Prent Real Estate are pleased to tell you that your bid on the McCleiger house was the winning bid. Jen Helleger, your agent, will give the keys to your new home to your __fiancée _since you are out of state. Congratulations!

Kelsey looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "Coincidence?"

He shook his head. "I called them- they claim I was there a month ago with some woman looking for a house- and that I put a bid down on one. They knew I was a WWE wrestler and everything. They even had my personal cell phone number- and believe me, only friends, family, and close coworkers have that."

Kelsey cringed. "Ok, point taken." She gave him the letter back. "You mentioned in your request that you had been getting phone calls at odd hours from some woman. Can you tell me what she said in these calls?"

Phil nodded. "Sure can. This'll take a while though." He said.

Kelsey took a seat at the table. "I've got all the time in the world."

* * *

A half-hour and three cans of Pepsi later, Phil was considerably more hyper and Kelsey had all the information she needed for the time being.

"I'll forward this info to my team members- they'll look further into it." Kelsey said, snapping her notebook shut. She was, for the most part, old-school when it came to taking notes.

"All right, awesome." Phil said, nodding. With his chair perched on its two back legs, he asked her a question. "I was wondering, Miss Shepherd-"

"Kelsey." Kelsey said, looking up at him from the real estate letter. "I prefer being Kelsey." She said with a smile.

Phil smiled and nodded. "All right, Kelsey. I was just wondering how you are going to... Do your job when I am on the road. I mean, what do I tell my boss, if I do tell him? Or my mom? She's not going to enjoy hearing about this."

Kelsey cocked her head. For a moment she felt the old thrill of a challenge flair up in her chest before her somber attitude returned.

"We'll figure something out." She had worked many jobs with H.S. before, and many of them had a unique twist, but...

...Well, Phil was different. She knew that he was always on the move, rarely going home. Also, if he was worried about what his mom and boss thought, then she had even more work ahead of her.

Phil returned his chair to all four legs on the ground before standing up, Kelsey doing so as well.

"Don't tell your mom just yet what's going on here, for her sake." She added, thinking back to the paper mache incident. Frowning, wondering why she kept thinking about that incident, she put the letter down. "I'll make some calls. My coworkers and I will get this all sorted out." She said, dialing a number on her phone, as Phil studied her.

Inside, she was blushing. She wasn't a big time girly-girl, but when she was standing close to Phil she felt like she was a sixteen year old with a crush on the captain of the football team again.

* * *

Outside the house a woman watched Kelsey walk around, a phone to her ear. She gnawed on her lower lip, nervous.

Groaning, the woman rubbed her forehead. "Stupid headaches." She muttered, reaching for the glove compartment. She rummaged around, looking for her day planner, while thinking over "their" plans.

Mostly he had done the planning, but, since her timeline was tighter, she had the final say.

All of it was too complicated for her liking, though she knew the next step of the plan was even tougher.

"Soon," she said, "everything will be all right."

She had been promised that her greatest wish would be granted. She needed it to come true, and soon...

_Just hope I can trust him._ She thought.

Grabbing her planner, she saw that she had work to do, and she needed to leave soon in order to stay under the radar. Her job was beginning to drive her nuts, and with her health going the way it was, she didn't have the time to keep stepping around her hopes and dreams.

She sighed. She hated lying to them.

* * *

Kelsey placed a call to Elsie first, since she knew that her best friend was also her backup. "Hi, Elsie- I need some strings pulled."

_"Ok. In what?" _Elsie asked as Kelsey heard her typing.

"I need a job with the WWE- one that keeps me close to Mr. Brooks, but under the radar." Kelsey explained, looking out the dining room window.

_"Ah..." _Elsie said, though Kelsey knew what she meant.

"It's because heads back to work in a week and he doesn't want his mother, or pretty much his boss, to know." She explained.

_"Okay. That I get. Got any preferences for the job, or just whatever I can get you quickly?"_ Elsie asked, moving forward with the conversation.

"Just nothing that gets me in the spotlight." Kelsey informed her. "Oh, and I'll be sending you guys my notes via email tonight."

_"All right. Thanks. I'll get back to you ASAP." _Elsie paused. _"Is he as cute as he seems on TV?"_

* * *

Phil heard a car drive away from somewhere nearby as he went into the kitchen. He opened his fridge and looked inside, not really looking at the contents as he overheard Kelsey's conversation.

"Uh-huh. I'll send you what I have later. Try anything- police records, our archives, blog reports. I could use any kind of data right now."

_Single, interested in the bodyguard in my living room, likes going for jogs, Pepsi, and backyard barbeques. _Phil thought of data he could tell her about himself. He then winced. She was there to keep him safe- he doubted she was interested in him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good starting place. Find out what you can, please." He could hear Toledo's nails clicking against the hardwood floors, indicating that he was following Kelsey around.

Phil grabbed a bottle of the water from the fridge, finally, and shut the door. He turned around in time to hear Kelsey end the conversation and then enter the kitchen.

She gave him a charming smile. "We'll get this sorted out as soon as possible, Mr. Brooks."

He nodded. "Ok. And please, call me Phil."

Kelsey nodded too. "All right, Phil..."

There was an awkward moment of silence and then Kelsey grabbed her phone from her pocket and wandered off to make another phone call.

Phil exhaled sharply. No, Kelsey wasn't what he had expected at all.

* * *

_Well, here's the next chapter. I hope it is okay. Review if you want, don't if you don't want to. I'm just glad someone is reading this- that means it's good enough to be read._


	3. Acceptance

_Disclaimer: I own the OC's and the story. Everything else belongs to its/their respected owners._

_A/N: This is the edited third chapter... The original third chapter (as in the events from it) has been extended into several more chapters and includes more interactions between Phil and Kelsey._

* * *

_**Chicago… Illinois…**_

"_I love you."..._"_Shepherd… Get out of there… RUN!"..._"_Roger, don't ever call me again."..."You should_ _consider joining my company."..._"_Which is?"..._"_Run!"_

Without Piper stepping in, Kelsey would have crashed and burned. She needed Hell's Security... Just like it, and her coworkers, needed her.

_"I am not staying here one minute longer."..."Kelsey get out of there! Your cover's been blown!"..."This is outrageous! I am going to be working undercover all the time?"..."No. You're the strongest person I know and I want you to be my leading security officer."_

She remembered the day Piper had officially offered her a job. Her mouth had fallen open as she stared at the thin redhead behind the desk. "Me?" She had said when the shock wore off. "Why not Dominic or- or that Maxine woman?" She asked, her voice growing squeaky.

Piper had smiled at her. "Because, they already have key roles in this business. You don't... Yet. Take the job, Kelsey."

So she thought about it, and she did take the job, but she never thought it would lead her to this case...

If Piper hadn't offered her a job... She would've broken. Hell's Security, and the fact that she had let God back into her life, had brought her back to life.

Of course, there was that one memory that bothered her. That last time she spoke with her ex-boyfriend...

* * *

Kelsey's eyes flew open and she sat up with a gasp. Looking around she realized she wasn't asleep anymore; instead she was in sunny Chicago. And it was the next morning. "Ugh," she groaned, rubbing her forehead. "I need to take a vacation."

It had been years since she'd joined H.S. She had been lost then... But they had welcomed her in with open arms. They had all been there before. The team had called it being a part of them. Acceptance. They were generous with it.

Standing, she went over to the window and moved the curtains aside slightly. _Okay. Not-so-sunny Chicago. _She thought as she rolled her shoulders. She was curious what the weather forecast called for.

Noting a slate blue sedan parked on the street, one that made her feel that she had seen it before, she moved away from the window and got dressed in a polo shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Once ready, she went downstairs to get some breakfast.

_Please have granola… _Kelsey thought as she went into the kitchen.

She had her work cut out for her for the day. She needed to assess the security level of his house, go over some protocols with him, set up her security system, finish solidifying details with Elsie about her new "job" with the WWE, and…

_And not be caught openly drooling over him. _Kelsey thought, fighting back a smile as she entered the kitchen.

Opening the first cupboard she saw, she found mugs and bowls. Shrugging, she closed the door and looked in another one. _Books… Cookbooks to be exact… Cookbooks covered in dust to be even more precise. Wow, that's a lot of dessert cookbooks. _She thought, her gray eyes growing wide.

Sighing, she shook her head. _Bachelors…_ She thought. In her experience, with her single male coworkers, most of the time guys didn't keep granola lying around. _Ok. Cereal and milk it is. Hopefully something with marshmallows. _She thought with a grin.

Deciding that she also wanted coffee, she checked the fridge for cream. Kelsey chuckled when she found it to be like her own, as in short on groceries but had a lot of random condiments, save for the fact that he had Pepsi and she drank grape soda instead.

"Nice Pepsi-can pyramid." She murmured to herself, staring at the impressive tower taking up the main shelf.

A quickly assessment of the fridge and cupboards led her to make a list of groceries she would need to pick up if she was going to stay for an extended period of time. Not too much, since he would be back on the road again soon, but just enough to keep her from totally caving and only eating pizza while she was there.

After a thorough look around the kitchen, Kelsey decided she would start there with her security assessment of the house.

_The kitchen is, usually, the center of a household, so it's an easy place to start. Just hope Mr. Brooks won't mind me doing a little cleaning. _Kelsey thought. If she was going to set up her security system, then she needed to take control of the environment.

In her experience, no one had minded her doing some free cleaning for them.

* * *

_**Chicago… Illinois…**_

Phil awoke with a snort. He'd been deep asleep, having a lovely dream about riding a rollercoaster that seemed to have no ending. Then… He was awake.

Rolling over, he looked at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. 10:00 AM.

"Man, I've got to stop sleeping in so late." He groaned, climbing out of bed.

If it had been any other morning he would've been up at 7, either out jogging or weight-lifting in his basement. On that particular morning, though, he was too exhausted to try.

He quickly got dressed and went downstairs only to hear a crash come from the kitchen.

Backing away from the kitchen, Phil snatched a baseball bat out of the umbrella stand he had next to the front door, bracing himself as he approached the kitchen. Phil had only invested in the umbrella stand to keep his sport's equipment nearby and organized. He hated rooting around for his gear, so the baseball bat, two golf clubs, a hockey stick, and, at the very bottom, a golf cap were kept in there. His umbrella, meanwhile, was in his room.

"Ow! Darned dessert cookbook." There was a pause. "I give up. I'll put the sensor somewhere else."

Phil stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to find it looking noticeably cleaner- and nothing where he had left it the night before.

Kelsey stood in front of the cupboard filled with cookbooks from friends who meant well but had no idea just how little free time he had. She pulled a small item that looked like a decorative glass ball out from between two books and then shut the door, placing the ball on the counter.

_What is that? _He wondered.

Nearby, on his hand-made- his doing- kitchen table, a mayonnaise jar sat. Since he couldn't remember the last time he had had mayo in his house, he assumed Kelsey had found in the cupboards and was disposing of it.

Grabbing the tub of mayo, Phil raised an eyebrow as he noted that the contents looked just about the same as any other jar of mayo- save for a slight pinkish tint to it. "Mayo goes bad?" He asked her as she whipped around, her face growing pale.

She stared up at him for a minute, then nodded. "Yep. Yours is two years bad." She said with a small shrug. "I made coffee, by the way," she said in what he guessed was her way of saying "good morning".

He smiled and tossed the mayo jar in the trash before heading for his coffeemaker, the baseball bat taking a place on the counter. "You didn't have to do that," he said, catching her look of disbelief when he looked at her. "You're my guest," he explained as he poured himself a mug of coffee, "and as such it means that _I _make _you_ coffee."

Kelsey smiled a little at that. "Next time then." She said lightly.

Phil returned the smile, liking how pretty and gentle she looked when she wasn't so serious about her work.

Just as quickly as it appeared, though, her smile vanished and was replaced with what he assumed was her usual neutral look. She picked up the sensor and wandered over to the coffeemaker, placing it next to the appliance.

"I take it you're setting up a surveillance system?" Phil asked.

Kelsey nodded. "I'm sure we won't need it, but this sensor is waterproof, fireproof, and can stand being dropped from small heights. It does not have audio or visual, but I will be placing a mic or two around each room in order to catch conversations." Kelsey said casually, leaning against the counter just like he was. "It monitors movement in its "view"." She added.

Phil nodded, amazed by how organized she was. "And have you been up all morning doing this?" he asked her.

"No- I ate some cereal and got the mail and newspaper." She said as she ran a hand through her short, dark hair. "And your subscription to WWE Magazine is about to run out."

Phil laughed as she looked at him. "That's a good one." He said.

She gave him an inquisitive look, a smile lurking behind it. "What is?"

He put his coffee mug down before explaining. "Think about it- I work for the WWE and my subscription to WWE magazine is about to run out." He said, using hand motions.

She bit her lip, but a chuckle still escaped.

"See! Even you thought it was good." He said, laughing again.

Kelsey nodded. "It was, it was." She said before growing quiet. "If this is going to work then I will need to run out and get some groceries today." She said gently, like she didn't want to offend him.

"Sounds great to me. I'm running low on, well, just about everything other than Pepsi and ice. And I think hot sauce," he said. "I'll eat breakfast and then we can go, if that works for you."

Kelsey's gray eyes widened. "Yeah, that works."

He studied her for a moment. "What's wrong?" he asked, again the surprised look crossing her face.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head as she did so. "It's just…" she smiled again as she looked away. "I was thinking the same thing." She explained.

Phil suspected that many people could not see into the mind of Kelsey, but, if he was a betting man… He would bet that he had just found a door.

"Great minds think alike." He pointed out to her.

Kelsey laughed, a real laugh. It was a nice sound; cheerful and friendly. "Yeah, that they do."

Even if she was "just" his bodyguard for the time being, Phil had a feeling that he and Kelsey could turn into friends over time.

He hoped they would.

* * *

_And… Scene! Lol. Okay, so here's where the story really, really, really changes. I've made things longer, shorter, better. Just… Stick with me here. I'm going to be posting plenty of modifications for the fic in the coming days, and pretty soon I will be posting chapters that are much, much newer, so keep checking in. :)_

_Thanks for reading! :D_


	4. Snowstorms

_**Disclaimer: I own the member's of Hell's Security, Theo, and any other OC mentioned here, the stalker included. I own nothing else. I repeat: I own the OC's and nothing else.**_

_**Author's Note: This will, someday, be a series of stories. Hints of the next stories and what wrestler's are going to be starting in them are hidden in this chapter, and I hope this chapter isn't too confusing or anything.**_

_Hell.... Michigan... Same Day..._

By noon, west coast time, more than half of the WWE had heard about the incident at Phil's house… And about how his 'girlfriend' had been taken to the hospital.

Of course, no one expected for Kaylah to get sent out on the mission of a lifetime, so currently most of Hell's Security was in an uproar- Save for Winter and Hatsumi working in the café and Adrienne, Kelsey, Ariella, and Dominic out on the field.

Of course, it couldn't possibly get worse, right?

WRONG!

Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring-

"How- GET OFF THE TABLE MARTIN!- Did you get this number?" Yvonne growled into the phone after screaming at Martin to get off the table.

Summer shook her head. "She's loud."

Cole popped up from under his desk where he was fighting with the mess of wires connected to his fax machine and phone. "She doesn't beat Oliver, Dominic, Richie, and I in loudness if you think about football games."

Summer rolled her eyes. "You guys are shouting at the TV in a small room- That's different."

"Sure it is." Cole said with a roll of his eyes before heading back under the desk again.

* * *

_Somewhere In Canada… No I Don't Know Where…_

The Canadian looked at the phone. Some crazy woman was screaming at a 'Martin' to get off the table.

Shaking his head, Adam placed the phone to his ear once more. "Um, yes," he cleared his throat. "Hi."

The woman sighed. "You have the wrong number- This is not an order-out café."

_Café?_ Adam looked at the phone again, confused. Shaking his head, he placed the phone to his ear once again. "Look lady- I was told by one," he shuffled through some papers, "Patricia Saes that her brother, my good buddy Dominic, works for Hell's Security." He was lying- Trish Saes had lost a game of poker to him and since she was short on cash told him the name of her brother's security agency in case Adam ever needed some help. Well now Adam needed them. "I need one of you to help me."

The woman sighed again. "We don't help with annoying relatives, Sir." She said in a monotone voice- A hint of an accent as well. "That means we don't pretend to be your girlfriend if your mother is telling you to get married; get grandma to leave her entire fortune to you, or make your younger brother give back the skateboard of your's he's had for the last eighteen-and-three-quarter years."

Adam would have broken the phone if he could have. "NO! I have a stalker!"

The woman coughed. "Sorry Sir- If I had known sooner I wouldn't have insulted you."

Adam held the phone away from his ear and said some very bad words before holding the phone to his ear again. "Yes, please, help." He said as civilly as he could.

She sighed, shuffling papers, before speaking. "All right Sir. I need you to fill out a form online before we can send someone out to help you…"

Adam started shouting loud curses at this. Women- They were really starting to annoy him.

* * *

_Chicago… Illinois…_

Phil sighed as he sat in the waiting room. Upon reaching the hospital the doctor's had whisked the unconscious Kelsey away while he stayed out in the waiting room, filling out forms and stuff.

He had made the call to Jeff about an hour ago, and currently he was wondering if he could trust the hospital cafeteria to have hot coffee.

Suddenly Kelsey's phone began blaring some loud rock song, one that made everyone in sight stare at him, before he scrambled from the waiting room and outside.

"Hello?" Phil answered.

There was some muttering, and a woman saying, "He's got her phone still," before he frowned.

"Who is this?!" He demanded to know.

"Who's this?!" The woman asked, the sound of the wind in the background.

"Her boyfriend." He lied.

"Yeah right!" The woman countered. "I have worked with Kelsey for over five years- She does NOT have a secret boyfriend- Oh dear, you're Mr. Brooks aren't you?" The woman asked, sounding more than a little embarrassed.

"Yep. I take it you work for H.S.?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was an uncomfortable silence before the woman answered. "In not so many words… Yes."

Phil sighed in relief. "Thank God- I thought Jeff had forgotten to call you."

The woman chuckled. "So it was Jeff Hardy." She said, continuing before he could ask. "Well- I hope you don't mind, but my partner and I are on our way over right now. We should get there in the next hour. Where are you anyway?"

Phil gave her the address as he relaxed before shivering. Winter was definitely here. "Wait, partner? How come you have a partner and Kelsey doesn't?"

The woman sighed again. "Mr. Brooks- Kelsey is a one-woman army. She can take care of herself. Me?" The woman laughed. "I need Dominic to make sure I get out of the car without breaking the car door."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "And I take it Dominic is your partner?"

"Yep." The woman said cheerfully. "His wife would make him cry if anything happened to me. I'm the unofficial adopted sister- Great, turbulence."

"Excuse me?" Phil asked.

"Storm- Kelsey- Robert-" Then the connection cut out.

"Hello? Who's Robert? Hello?!" Phil looked at the phone. "Great- Looks like a storm caused the call to drop." He muttered before snapping the phone shut and heading back into the hospital.

* * *

_Somewhere Between Chicago And Hell... Michigan…_

"Adrienne!" Dominic called from his seat further behind hers. "I think you want to take a look at this."

Adrienne unbuckled her seatbelt and left her seat, going over to Dominic's as he frowned at his computer screen.

"What am I looking at?" she asked, staring at the swirl of colors on the screen.

Dominic looked up at her, his dark blue eyes full of worry. "The worst storm to hit Chicago in over forty years."

Adrienne's dark brown eyes grew near black as she frowned, her nails digging into the armrest of the chair. "Oh man- He planned this! He knew we wouldn't make it on time." She said, turning and jogging up into the flight-control area. "Theo- Can you land this thing?

Theo shook his head. "Are you kidding me, kid? I'm practically flying blind in this storm and you want me to land?!" The jet jolted as Adrienne grabbed the doorframe with both hands. "And go sit down!" He yelled.

The jet jolted again as Adrienne turned and stumble her way back to her seat, buckling up quickly.

"Hey Adrienne?!" Dominic shouted. "Now would be a really good time to pray!"

"I AM PRAYING!" Adrienne shouted back.

The plane jolted one last time as Theo looked at the meters. "Oh no." He said. "HANG ONTO SOMETHING!"

The plane took a nosedive as Adrienne covered her head. "Please keep us safe Lord and carry us safely to the ground! Keep Kelsey safe, and help!" She shouted her prayer as Dominic closed his eyes.

Summer typed quickly away on her computer, her headset on as she traced the steps of Kelsey's stalker in the months previously.

A ringing sounded as a call came in, Summer pressing a key on her computer and accepting the call. "Summer- Talk to me."

"I've got three missing agents, a strange man on line one, and I think Ariella just called- Couldn't tell over the car alarm, but I'm not sure why I just got a call from Vincent McMahon." Yvonne said.

Summer sat up straight. "Wait- _The_ Vincent McMahon?! Holy cow- He's the owner of the WWE Yvonne- Phil Brooks employer Yvonne!"

Silence.

"Hello?" Summer asked.

"…Does an Adam Copeland, a squirrelly blonde man from Canada, work for him?" Yvonne asked suspiciously.

"Oh my- Yes yes yes! He's Edge! Omigosh- You have Edge on line one?! Phil Brooks, Adam Copeland, and Shane Helms all need our help in one week?! Omigosh!" Summer squealed in a very un-Summer manner.

Cole, Kirsten, and Imogene all shot her funny looks as she sat at her desk.

"…Well, he claims to have a stalker. Do I send the form to Piper or just hang up on him?" Yvonne asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Tell Piper- Tell Piper!" Summer cheered, jumping to her feet and bouncing around. "Oh this is so exciting!"

"…Great." Yvonne muttered before hanging up.

Summer squealed, jumping around, before turning and spotting her coworkers staring. "What?" She asked, stopping.

Imogene muttered something in French before ducking behind her computer monitor once more. Kirsten raised an eyebrow, shaking her head, before returning to her work- Which consisted of charming Phil's possible stalker's mother into telling a lot more about her daughter than what she normally would tell to a 'telemarketer'. Cole was the only one who spoke.

"Okay- So Winter's the goth who keeps to herself, and Summer's the quiet one who tends to speak in riddles- So who are you? Autumn?" Cole asked with a laugh.

"Oh real funny." Summer said sarcastically, turning and taking her seat again.

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth." Cole said with a smug smile before he got back to work on his fax machine. Strange days at Hell's Security were normal.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

Winter and Hatsumi handled the café as best as they could, Chala dropping by occasionally to help. She may not have known what was going on, but she knew they needed help since today they were having a mega increase in customers.

"Of all the weeks for that new girl- What's her name? Tabby?- Anyway- Of all the weeks for her to take a vacation." Hatsumi grumbled, placing two Styrofoam cups full of hot coffee on the counter before dealing with the next customers.

Winter nodded, her focus on making a latte for an annoying customer on their cellphone. "It was a strange time, but if I recall right, her mother is really sick and she needs someone to take care of her." Winter said softly.

Hatsumi snorted. "I don't care if your mother has decided to become a professional football player and you need to talk her out of it- You don't just leave work the first week of your new job."

Winter shrugged. "We may know the social graces for work, but she's just a kid- A dropout from college too. At least she has a job. And Piper isn't completely heartless- She'll let her keep her job."

Hatsumi muttered a few more words before speaking up again. "Whatever. Hey- How do you think Kelsey is?"

Winter shrugged again before realizing that a shrug wasn't going to work for an answer. "I think she's okay- It's Kelsey- She'll survive anything."

Hatsumi laughed. "Ain't that the truth."

Winter frowned. "That _is_ the truth." She corrected.

"…Whatever…" Hatsumi muttered.

* * *

_Someplace Near Chicago…_

Somehow- The plane only nicked a snow bank and coasted to a stop, the three passengers raising their heads slowly.

Theo looked up slowly, wondering what had just happened, while Adrienne unbuckled her seatbelt, stumbling over to one of the windows and looking out it. She laughed in disbelief before looking at Dominic. "And who says prayer doesn't work?" Adrienne said, pointing out the window.

Dominic unbuckled his seatbelt before stumbling over and looking out the window.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Looking out the window- It was seen they had landed roughly forty feet from the tarmac at the private airport they were heading for originally.

Airport security hurried out to great them as they got off the jet, Theo shutting it down. Adrienne pulled the hood of her jacket up as they snowstorm grew more intense, Dominic right behind her as they ran across the tarmac to the nearest hanger.

Adrienne flipped her hood back and shook the snow out of her hair before looking into the storm. "Man- I hope this hasn't hit Chicago yet."

Dominic nodded, a grim look on his face. "Yeah. We need to get there soon."

Adrienne nodded. "Yeah. I just hope Kelsey's okay…"

_

* * *

_

Chicago… Illinois…

The stalker ran into the waiting room of the hospital, removing her hat as she did. She shuddered from the cold before heading over to the sign-in desk.

"Excuse me," she said as the receptionist looked up at her, "but my friend, Kelsey Shepherd, was injured and brought here. May I ask if I could check on her?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

The woman panicked slightly before clearing her throat and speaking. "Adrienne Parker- I've known Kelsey for quite a few years and she's like a sister to me. Please."

The receptionist's face softened and she nodded. "All right- But only for a short while. Miss Shepherd has to rest. She's in room… 31 actually."

The stalker nodded. "Thank you." She said before heading down the hall.

If only that receptionist knew that the real Adrienne Parker was trapped at a private airport thanks to a snowstorm.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan… Same Day…_

The phone in the office of Piper Charles rang once more, Piper more than annoyed by all of the calls in one day. She let the answering machine get it as she read _Twilight_, a book she would never admit to liking.

"Marry me! I love you, my darling! My love!" The same voice shouted over the machine.

Piper unplugged both the phone and the answering machine in seconds before leaning back in her chair.

"…If you were Edward Cullen," she said with a sigh, "I would say yes. But you're not, so… No."

She flipped the page of the book before the speaker on her desk crackled.

"Boss," Oliver said over the speaker, "we've found something you better see."

Piper put her book down. "Thank you Oliver." She said before turning off the speaker and leaving the room.

* * *

_Sorry that this chapter is so hectic, but I've been working on about four other updates, and I'm publishing this one while I'm really tired, so… Sorry! Review if you want to, but you don't have to review._


	5. The Plot Grows Darker

_Disclaimer: I own any OC you find in this chapter and nothing else. I don't own anything to do with the WWE. Again: I own the OC's and that's it._

_Sorry for the strange update, but I felt it was time to add some more suspense. Enjoy! And happy 4th of July! Or happy weekend!_

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

Piper walked into the main room of Hell's Security head quarters, a few members of the team gathered around a computer.

"What's up?" Piper asked as she approached the group.

Oliver stood and crossed his arms. "One of Mr. Brooks neighbors is really paranoid. He's got a security camera outside of his house- You gotta see this."

Piper went behind the desk and Summer rewound the footage before playing it again.

In a black and white scene, a tall man wearing a ski mask, jeans, and a thick winter coat went onto the front porch, placing a package on the welcome mat, before stuffing his gloved hands in his coat pockets and turning, going down the steps and looking directly into the camera.

Summer paused the video footage and looked up at her employer while Aidan, Ruby, Yvonne, and Oliver looked at her as well. "What do we do Boss?" Summer asked quietly.

Piper crossed her arms, staring into space with a frown, before snapping out of her thoughts and looking at her team.

"Ruby- Call the Chicago police department and find out who's working on this. I want someone watching over that house- And not just driving by either." Piper said.

"On it Boss." Ruby, a flamboyant redhead, said while on her way over to her desk.

"Aidan," the other flamboyant redhead, expect Aidan was a male, "call in a favor with Agent Walker in the FBI- I need his sister to head to Chicago."

"Got it." Aidan said before heading over to his desk.

"Summer- Call Adrienne and Dominic- Find out if they've found Kelsey and Mr. Brooks yet."

"Sure Boss." Summer said, picking up her desk phone and making the call.

"Yvonne- Run facial recognition and anything else you can on the guy in the footage."

"I'll deal with it right now." Yvonne said, going back to her desk.

"And Oliver," Piper turned to one of her tallest agents, "find out where Roger's been for the past week. If he's in Chicago then we're going to code Black."

Oliver nodded, a grim look on his face. "Will do boss."

As he went back to his desk Piper tucked her hands behind her back, standing up straight before speaking. "Everyone!" She said loudly as to get everyone's attention. Summer had to plug one ear so that she could hear Adrienne over the phone. "One of our own is in danger. One Roger Lysinski may be stalking her again. We have reason to believe that he is also working with whoever is stalking Phil Brooks."

Kirsten, who was a former model, raised an eyebrow from her desk as she held her desk phone to her ear. "And how is this important at this moment?" She asked. "Yes I'm still here," she said, returning to her phone call.

Piper shook her head with a frown. "As I was saying- We are reaching the critical code Black. Let's be prepared for anything you guys." She said before leaving and returning to her office. Closing the door, she locked it before lunging over the desk. She grabbed _Twilight_ as she went down before lying on her stomach and reading the book again.

* * *

_Chicago… Illinois…_

Kelsey awoke in her dark hospital room as she breathed slowly. She wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" She asked as she tried not to move.

The person closed the door before going over to the side of her bed. They were wearing a coat to mid-thigh, the hood up, and jeans. She squinted in the shadowed light as they cleared their throat.

"Stay away from Phil- He's _my_ fiancée!" The woman snapped in a familiar voice.

"Who are you?" Kelsey demanded to know.

The woman slapped Kelsey, leaving Kelsey in pain, as the woman hissed. "Be quiet. Phil loves _me_- Not you! Just stay away from him!" The woman said, sounding on the verge of tears.

Kelsey felt afraid as the woman muttered something before the door opened and a muscular female nurse by the name of Helga entered the room.

"Hey? Vo ist you?!" Helga asked in a heavy German accent as she scowled.

"I- I-" The intruder stuttered, backing towards the bed. That's when Kelsey lashed out.

Kelsey kicked the blanket off, revealing that she was wearing her outfit from earlier, before lunging at the intruder.

The intruder, either sensing that Kelsey was lunging at her or knowing what Kelsey would do in advance, dodged and sprinted past the nurse.

"STOP HER!" Kelsey shouted, scrambling to her feet and chasing after the intruder.

Kelsey chased the intruder up the hall before the lights went out, Kelsey sliding to a stop at an intersection of hallways as doctors and nurses began rushing by. She was back in the war again…

_Shepherd! Get up!_

_Kelsey! GO!_

_What are you- NO! DON'T!_

_I love you…_

_KELSEY!_

"KELSEY!" Phil was there now, holding her shoulders as he tried to get her attention. "Snap out of it!" He escorted her back to her room as she shook with fear.

"She was here." Kelsey blurted out as she sat on the hospital bed.

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked.

"Your stalker! I have to find her!" Kelsey said, standing.

"Oh no you're not." Phil said, placing both hands on her shoulders and forcing her to sit. "You're going to stay here and let security find her."

"But what if they don't find her? They don't have the training I've had. I can find her. I have to." Kelsey said as she closed her eyes, forcing back tears.

"Hey," Phil said, sitting next to her and wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be all right. So what she got away this time? She didn't hurt you, did she?" He asked as he placed his other hand under her chin, turning her face to him.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him as she inhaled a shuddering breath. "No." Kelsey said, a lone tear running down her face. _Stop crying! You can't cry- Not now! You have to be strong!_ She told herself.

"It's okay." Phil said, smiling at her. "Everyone cries."

Kelsey gave him a weak smile before frowning and standing, wiping the tears away. "Fine. Since she probably got away- I should go ask around about who saw her and how she got in here."

Phil stood, frowning as well. "You're hurt-"

"I barely have a concussion Mr. Brooks," Kelsey said.

"-And what am I going to do if she's not gone?" Phil asked before stopping. "Wait- She?!"

Kelsey nodded. "Mm-hmm- She. And you're going to ask questions with me." She said, heading for the door.

The lights came on just as she stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at him.

* * *

_Chicago... Illinois..._

Phil's breath was taken away at the sight of Kelsey standing in the doorway. She looked tough- And yet the light was shining down on her just right, because she looked like she had a halo.

He must have been giving her a funny look, because she raised her eyebrow at him. "What?" She asked in that annoyed way of hers before leaving the room.

Phil smiled.

* * *

_The Edge Of Chicago… Illinois…_

Adrienne stared out the window of the hanger they were trapped in as the worst blizzard in a long time for Chicago stormed outside.

No one was leaving the hanger because they couldn't see a foot outside of the building, and Adrienne was bored stiff.

As Dominic spoke with Theo and members of the airport's security, her phone rang.

Unclipping her cellphone from where she had attached to her belt after entering the hanger, she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Adrienne! Thank God- Are you in Chicago?" Summer asked.

"Barely. We had to make a strange landing and now were stuck in a hanger as a blizzard storms outside." Adrienne said, staring out the window in disgust. "Never mind- How's it over there?"

"A blizzard in October? Yikes." Summer said, papers being shuffled in the background before she cleared her throat. "We've got the satellite footage of the person planting the bomb- From the looks of it and from what Oliver can tell it was designed to just set the porch on fire, nothing else."

Adrienne sighed in relief. "Thank God. Anything else?"

"We're working on the footage right now in hopes of figuring out who planted it, but it will take time. Piper has us also tracing Roger's moves from the past week and some other stuff. The normal stuff." Summer explained.

"Good." Adrienne said. "Hey- Can you get the forecast for the area the airport is in?"

"Sure thing. I'll call you the moment I find something out." Summer said.

"Thanks Summer." Adrienne said before hanging up and turning around, Dominic walking over.

"I called Athena. The kids are giving her trouble, but what can you expect?" Dominic said with a shrug.

Adrienne smiled at him sympathetically. "I know you miss them- But this is your last case before you take that four month vacation of yours. What are you going to do with all that free time?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm taking Athena and the kids on a vacation. Aside from that?" Dominic thought for a moment. "Huh. I guess I really hadn't thought about it yet."

Adrienne laughed. "That's the spirit! Plans can be made later."

Dominic chuckled as he shook his head. "You've got a strange sense of humor kid."

Adrienne flipped her hair. "I try to."

They both laughed over that.

_

* * *

_

Chicago… Illinois…

Roger watched from a chair in the waiting room as Kelsey and Mr. Brooks approached the front desk, a sneer on Roger's face.

_I don't know what 'Little Sister' sees in him._ He thought in disgust, referring to Phil.

As Kelsey started questioning the receptionist, Roger mentally laughed.

_Won't she be surprised when she finds out who's been here…_ He thought smugly as he flipped through a medical magazine.

_

* * *

_

Chicago… Illinois…

"Excuse me?" Kelsey asked the receptionist. "Hi- I'm Kelsey Shepherd. A woman just came into my room and threatened me."

The receptionist's eyes widened. "Oh my. But she said she was your friend."

Kelsey's eyes widened. "Did you get a name?" She asked, worried and angered at the same time.

"Yeah… Adrienne Parker." The receptionist said worriedly.

Kelsey frowned. "That can't be right. Adrienne would never threaten me."

"Sorry- But that's what she said her name was. Are you done questioning me? I have work to do." The receptionist said.

"One last question- What did she look like?" Kelsey asked.

The receptionist frowned. "Um… Average height and weight, maybe a bit thin, thick dark brown hair, red-brown eyes, kinda pale, pierced ears, a lip ring, and… A mole above her right eyebrow."

"What?!" Kelsey said sharply.

"Thank you for your time." Phil said, pulling Kelsey away from the desk.

"That description can't be right!" Kelsey hissed as they went back to her room.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, frowning as he let her go and crossed his arms.

"I mean that description matches three women I work with!" Kelsey said, throwing her arms out wide before dropping them. "Well- Partially."

"Explain." Phil said.

"The mole above her right eyebrow? Alana Bolet has that- Along with the red-brown eyes. Tabitha Weston is average height and weight with pierced ears and a lip ring, and Ariella Ramsey is pale with thick dark brown hair and a lip ring!" Kelsey was obviously exasperated.

"Okay, calm down." Phil said. "It could just be a coincidence-"

"Or it could be your stalker works with me and made sure that she looked like three different people so that it wouldn't be easy to identify her." Kelsey said, pacing.

"Can't you just get their alibi's or something to figure out which one was here?" Phil asked.

Kelsey stopped, biting her lip, before speaking. "It's not that easy. Alana went to Seattle last month to help move her great-grandmother into a nursing home, Weston left work early last week so that she could take care of her mother, and Ariella's been on-call."

" 'On-call'? Like a Dr.?" Phil asked, confused.

"No. She's been on-call for the last month while babysitting Manu Bennett." Kelsey said, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh yeah- John Cena worked with him in _The Marine_." Phil said, recognizing the name.

Kelsey shook her head. "It doesn't matter. No one keeps tabs on Alana, Weston is new to the company, and Ariella could have hired someone to keep an eye on Manu while she stalks you." She sighed. "I can't believe I'm suggesting that one of my teammates is your stalker!" She said in disgust, throwing her hands into the air.

"It'll be okay." Phil said comfortingly.

Kelsey looked at him. "I'm supposed to be telling you that." She said, much to his amusement. Shaking her head, she began to pace again.

The lights flickered again before going out as Kelsey frowned. "What in the-" She saw movement coming up the hall and moved slowly towards Phil. "When I tell you to, get down." She whispered.

The person raised something.

"DOWN!" Kelsey screamed, pulling him to the floor as the glass shattered.

Kelsey's vision swam as she fought back memories. Standing, she swayed slightly as she noticed that a rock had been thrown, breaking the window.

Now the man was in the doorway… And was tackling her.

As Kelsey hit the floor, she used the extra momentum to shove the man off her before jump-kicking to her feet.

She turned to the man, dodging a kick to the knees before he stood, a fight starting.

Kelsey didn't see Phil get dragged out the door, unconscious.

_

* * *

_

Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Discoveries

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the WWE or __Tomb Raider__. I only own the OC's and that's it. Again: I own the OC's and nothing else. Yep, the usual disclaimer. I own Trish Saes too._

_Bet you didn't expect an update this soon, did you? Warning: This chapter is a bit sad._

* * *

_Chicago… Illinois… 7:02 PM…_

Kelsey threw a punch at the man, who dodged before attempting to clothesline her.

She ducked, using a leg-sweep to take him down, before attempting an elbow-drop on his shoulder. He rolled out of the way and Kelsey crashed to the floor, howling in pain.

That alerted security to the problem.

The man stood on her bad shoulder- The one injured in the war- As he glared down at her. "This isn't over Kelsey." He growled before leaving.

Kelsey lay there in agony and shock as she tried to figure out what had happened.

"Phil?" She whispered, rolling onto her stomach only to find him gone. "Phil? PHIL?!"

Security hurried into the room as she tried to stand, her knees buckling.

"Phil! PHIL!" Kelsey, for the first time since she had joined Hell's Security, was panicking. "PHIL!"

Helga hurried into the room and tried to comfort her as security went after the man.

"They took Phil! It's all my fault! I should've- Should've protected him!" She sobbed, cradling her injured arm.

Helga looked around, in shock. "Dey took your boyvriend?"

"Yes!" Kelsey cried. For the first time since she had joined Hell's security, she had failed to protect the person she was supposed protect. And it hurt her.

"PHIL!"

* * *

_Edge of Chicago… 9:07 PM…_

Adrienne was seated on one barrel while she had her legs resting on another as Dominic's phone rang. Dominic was seated on a stack of crates, asleep.

Dominic opened his eyes and grabbed his phone before checking the caller ID: Unknown.

"Hello?" Dominic answered as Adrienne looked at him quickly before rolling her eyes and looking at the ceiling. It was obvious that she was bored.

"Dominic?" It was Kelsey… She was crying.

"Kelsey?" Dominic sat up straight as Adrienne looked at him again.

"Kelsey? Is she okay?" Adrienne asked.

"What's wrong Kelsey? Why are you crying?" Dominic asked.

"They- They got Phil." Kelsey sobbed, obviously panicking. "I don't know what to do."

"Okay, calm down." Dominic said, getting off the crates. He flashed four fingers at Adrienne's, whose eyes widened.

"Oh boy," she said, hopping off the barrels before hurrying off to find Theo. Four fingers meant code number four, which meant code red, which meant something had happened to the person they were supposed to be protecting.

"What happened? Calm down and tell me." Dominic said slowly, pacing.

"The- Mr. Brook's stalker threatened me, and- And then I tried to stop her from escaping, but she got away and the power went out and supposedly it was Adrienne who came and visited me, but the description matches those of Ariella, Alana, and Weston." Kelsey said before inhaling shakily. "And then the power went out again and some man broke the window with a rock before I fought him and got hurt and they took Phil!" She sobbed, not making a whole lot of sense. It was understandable in this case.

Dominic stopped and shook his head. "Stay where you are- We're coming as soon as we can."

"I can't! I was supposed to watch over Phil and I didn't. I have to find him!" Kelsey said hysterically.

"Kelsey!" Dominic yelled. "You are not strong enough to take on two people who might have Phil hostage. Wait for us to get there."

There was no answer.

"Kelsey? Promise me you won't do anything drastic unless the situation calls for it." Dominic said sternly as Adrienne and Theo jogged back over, Adrienne waving car keys at Dominic.

"…Okay." Kelsey said quietly.

"Promise?" Dominic asked.

"…Promise." Kelsey said before hanging up.

Dominic snapped his phone shut as he muttered a curse.

"What'd she say?" Adrienne asked as the two stopped in front of Dominic.

"Long story- I'll explain on the way there." Dominic said before nodding at the car keys. "Tell me those are to a vehicle with four-wheel-drive."

Adrienne grinned, jingling the keys at eye-level. "Yep. There's an SUV waiting outside for us. Wheel have to dig it out of the snow, but the storm's lightened up enough that we can chance driving in it."

"Driving in the snow at night in an unfamiliar city. Sounds charming but I'll stay here." Theo said, holding his hands up and backing away.

"Understandable man." Dominic said. "C'mon- Let's go." Dominic said the Adrienne as he picked up his backpack.

Adrienne pulled on her backpack along with a pair of leather gloves before the hanger doors opened and Adrienne and Dominic ran out into the night. They may have been delayed, but they were on their way now.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

Kirsten read over some information she had on her computer before grabbing her desk phone and calling Piper. "Boss- I've got an address."

"Good. For whom?" Piper asked.

Kirsten looked at the screen grimly. "For Phil's stalker. You'll never believe where she lives."

"Where?" Piper asked sharply.

"Hell… Michigan… Twenty minutes from here." Kirsten said. "And we know them."

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

Piper took her feet off her desk as her eyes widened as Kirsten told her the name of the stalker. "Oh my- I want a team storming her house- NOW!" She said before hanging up and standing.

She grabbed her cellphone and messenger bag before going over to the door and pulling on her olive green parka.

Turning the lights out, she shut the door to her office before heading up the hall. She was going on this mission as well.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

In less than ten minutes a team of four was collected and they had geared up before heading upstairs and out the back door, taking Piper's SUV to the house.

Grateful for the cover of the moonless night, they drove to the house; all of them exchanging ideas as to how they hadn't figured out that she was stalking Mr. Brooks.

When they reached the house, which didn't have any nearby neighbors, they got out of the SUV. Oliver and Kirsten went around the back incase someone was going to attempt to sneak away while Piper and Aidan waited at the front door.

Piper picked the lock in a few seconds before hurrying inside and disabling the alarm. Waving Aidan in, she closed the door before turning a flashlight on so that she could see.

Aidan, using a different flashlight, went to the back door and let Oliver and Kirsten in before locking the door. They searched the house quickly to find it void of any humans, no pets either, before they all converged in the kitchen at the back of the house.

"Kirsten- Deal with her computer. Find out anything you can. Oliver- Go with her." Piper said quietly as the two nodded before leaving. "Aidan- Let's check the basement over again. I think I saw something down there." She said, heading for the basement door.

Piper and Aidan reached the windowless basement and turned the light on down there.

Aidan's eyes widened as Piper whistled. "Yep- She's his stalker."

* * *

_Someplace..._

Kaylah yawned as her taxi parked in front of the home of Shane Helms.

The driver looked back at her. "You sure this is your stop Lady?" He asked. "It looks like nobody's home."

Kaylah frowned as she looked at the house, then she sighed. "Yeah, this is my stop."

"Whatever Lady." The driver said, turning back to look out the windshield.

Kaylah mentally scowled as she climbed from the cab, taking her duffel bag and rolling suitcase with her, before handing the driver the correct amount of money and walking away from the car.

As the taxi sped away, Kaylah looked up at the house. "Why me?" She mused aloud.

* * *

_Chicago… Illinois…_

Phil awoke to find himself in the back of an SUV… And that it was pitch black… And he was alone.

_Great. My stalker has kidnapped me and I have no idea where Kelsey is. _He mentally grumbled as he sat up.

The passenger door opened but the light didn't come on as a woman climbed into the vehicle. "You're up." She said softly.

"Who are you?" Phil asked.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Why are you stalking me?" He asked.

The driver's door opened and a man got into the SUV before the door was slammed shut. Phil stayed wisely quiet as the man looked at him before starting the SUV.

"We'll reach the safe house by sunrise." The man said gruffly as the woman nodded.

"Okay." She said quietly.

_Who are these people and where is Kelsey?_ Phil wondered as they drove away from wherever they had been parked.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

Kirsten cracked the password on the computer rather quickly before rubbing her gloved hands together. "Okay- Let's see what's hidden here."

Oliver looked at her and shook his head before he continued flipping through a book that had been lying around.

"Mm… Fic ideas… Journal… Notes- Notes?" Kirsten said aloud before opening the document. "Oliver." She said, shook in her voice.

Oliver placed the book where it had been originally and went over to the desk. "What?" He asked.

She pointed at the screen in shock and he read what was there.

_September 9__th__: Today I got an e-mail from Roger. He says that he can help, as long as he can scare Kelsey. I agreed._

_September 12__th__: Went to the doctor's today. They said I should come back because I might have cancer. I hope not._

_September 15__th__: Piper sent me with Adrienne, Yvonne, Imogene, Summer, and I to a convention. Yesterday. Just got back today. What type of convention? A Star Trek convention. Summer and Adrienne loved it. Yvonne hated it. Imogene was confused. I thought it was all right, but I couldn't stand Adrienne's rambling about how Jeff is better than Phil. Phil is __**always**__ better than Jeff. End of discussion._

_October 1__st__: I went back to the doctor's today. I have cancer._

_October 5__th__: I think I have to quit the company. I love it there, but my cancer might be fatal… I don't want the other's to see me like that…_

_October 7__th__: It's fatal._

Kirsten looked up at Oliver, tears streaming down her face. "Wh- Why didn't she tell us?" She asked before starting to sob.

Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him, crying softly.

"Because she didn't want to worry us Kris." He said, a few tears running down his face.

"But- But she's so young! It's isn't fair! She shouldn't- She shouldn't-" Kirsten couldn't finish the sentence as she began to cry harder.

"I know." Oliver said, closing his eyes to fight back tears. "I know."

* * *

_Chicago… Illinois…_

Dominic and Adrienne dug the car free of the snow before Adrienne climbed into the driver's seat, Dominic in the passenger seat as they both buckled up, the heater on high.

"Can you get us to the hospital soon?" He asked as she put her hands on the steering wheel.

She shrugged. "We'll just have to find out." She said before pulling away from the hanger and driving as quickly as she dared across the snow-covered tarmac.

Dominic turned the radio on, listening to the weather forecast, as Adrienne slowed to the speed limit. They were on a main road now, getting closer to the hospital.

As they drove, they passed a black SUV, Adrienne catching a glimpse of the driver…

Slamming on the breaks, she performed a u-turn as Dominic shot her a panicked look.

"What are you doing?! We have to get to the hospital- Not chase SUV's!" He yelled.

"I know." Adrienne said before speeding after the other SUV.

* * *

_Chicago… Illinois…_

The driver kept muttering things to the passenger as the weathermen predicted over the radio that they were going to be getting a lot more snow over the next several days.

Phil dared not moving too much as he wondered where they were going. He wasn't stupid- He knew he couldn't escape these people without a little help.

And that help had arrived.

Headlights from the vehicle behind them lit-up the interior of the SUV as Phil turned his head to see a dark SUV following them. The driver saw too and cursed before speeding.

"Who's after us?" The woman asked in a panicked voice.

"Probably one of your friends!" The man snarled.

* * *

_Chicago... Illinois..._

"I see Mr. Brooks." Dominic said, peering through binoculars at the SUV ahead of them.

"Great." Adrienne grumbled through gritted teeth. "Um… Call the police. We need all the help we can get on this one." She said as he called the police.

"Hello? I'm calling to report a kidnapping." Dominic said as the SUV they were following grew further away. "Don't loose 'em!" He said.

"I know!" Adrienne snapped, speeding.

As the driver of the other SUV began weaving in and out of the sparse traffic, Adrienne muttered a prayer. "Let's hope I remember some of the tricks I learned from my gaming days."

Dominic gave her a panicked look. "This isn't a game! What?" He was still on the phone with the dispatcher. "The vehicle is a black SUV, license plate…"

"Hang on." Adrienne said.

Pressing her foot down on the gas pedal, she began weaving in and out of traffic before getting behind the other SUV again.

Soon they were weaving down near-empty streets before the other SUV pulled into an abandoned parking lot, turning around and facing their SUV.

Adrienne stopped the SUV. "Oh you are not going to try running." She said.

Both the driver's and passenger's doors flew open and the driver and the passenger fled as Adrienne took the keys out before climbing from their SUV, as Dominic did as well.

"Let 'em go." Dominic said, watching the two flee. "We know who we're dealing with- We can catch them later."

Adrienne nodded before drawing the Beretta she carried with her for protection purposes and jogged over to the SUV. Opening one of the back doors, she leapt back as Mr. Brooks kicked at her. "Whoa whoa- Calm down. I work with Kelsey- HEY!" She dodged out of the way of a roundhouse kick after Phil got out of the SUV. "Dominic- A little help here!"

As Dominic moved to help her, police cruisers pulled up, the police ordering Adrienne to lower her weapon while a person ran from one of the cruisers.

Dominic squinted before his eyes widened. "Kelsey!" He said, watching as she ran by only to slide to a stop next to Phil.

"Are you hurt? Did they threaten you?" Kelsey asked Phil.

* * *

_Chicago… Illinois…_

Kelsey looked into Phil's eyes as he smiled at her. "I'm fine." He said before nodding at Adrienne. "She your friend?" He asked.

Kelsey looked at Adrienne before looking back at him and nodding. "Yeah- She's the real Adrienne Parker."

"The real one? Who else would I be?" Adrienne questioned, confused, as she kept her hands in the air.

Kelsey turned to the police. "We're good- They're not the kidnappers."

"They went that way." Dominic pointed in the direction the kidnappers had fled.

The officers exchanged glances before several of them went after the kidnappers, several others staying with the small group.

Kelsey smiled up at Phil again as he smiled down at her. Adrienne and Dominic exchanged knowing looks while Adrienne fought back laughter. Wait until the others heard about this.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

The team returned to headquarters in shock, all of them going their separate ways to cope.

Oliver went into the gym and weight lifted, hoping to just forget everything that he had just learned.

Kirsten went back to her desk and played _Tomb Raider: Legend_ in hopes of feeling happier.

Aidan went into the café and worked, serving the night customers.

Piper returned to her office, returning to her book as well.

None of them realized how sad they were.

* * *

_Someplace In Canada… Not Even Edge Knows Where…_

Edge paced in front of the table where the phone was. That annoying woman hadn't called him back verifying if he had help or not, and it was really starting to annoy him.

RING-

"Hello?" Edge, actually Adam, answered.

"Dude- You sound worried." Trish Saes, not Stratus, said, angering him.

"I am worried! I have some weirdo sending me love letters- Bad ones too." Adam said, waving his free arm in exasperation.

"How so?" Trish asked.

"Shouldn't you be asleep or something?!" Adam snapped.

"…Maybe." Trish said,

"Fine." Adam snapped, snatching up one of the plastic bags holding a letter. " 'Adam- I wuv you and think you're my fav. Pwease be mine?' "

There was silencing for a moment before Trish burst into laughter. "Oh- That's classic! Real funny Adam!"

Adam crumpled the bag and the letter and jumped on it. "I DIDN'T WRITE THE LETTER! WHY WOULD I HARASS MYSELF?!"

"Because you're Edge? Seriously- Over ten years of being that guy. You must act like him a lot now." Trish reasoned.

Adam snorted. "No I don't."

"…Whatever. Point is: If you didn't write them, then who did?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. One minute I'm living happily in Florida without some weirdo mailing me love letters, the next minute I'm hiding in Canada while the letters keep going to my house." Adam said. "And that's why I need those people from Hell's Security to help me."

The phone beeped and he looked at it before holding it to his ear again. "Hold please- I've got another call."

"Uh-huh." Trish said, yawning.

Adam switched to the other call. "Hello?"

"Mr. Copeland?" It was the annoying woman from Hell's Security again.

"Yes? Thank God you called me back. Are you accepting my case?" He asked frantically.

"Yes, we are. We're sending someone to help you as soon as we know where you are. Where are you exactly?" She asked slowly.

"Point-blank I don't know either- All I know is that I'm out in the middle of nowhere and that I need to leave here soon." Adam said, looking around.

"Why?" The woman asked.

"Because I have work and if I don't go back to it I'll get fired." Adam said with annoyance.

"Oh…" The woman said before clearing her throat. "Well, just um…If you don't know where you are, tells us where you'll be next and we'll send some people to meet you."

"Great." Adam said. "I'll find out right now. Please hold." He said before switching back to the other line as the woman objected. "Trish?"

"Mm- What?! Oh…" She said, sounding like she had just woken up. "I left the phone on." She muttered with annoyance, ending the call.

"Hello?' Adam asked. "Huh." He shrugged before switching to the other line again. "I can't find my day planner, but can I call you back when I find out?"

"Yes you may." The woman said cheerfully.

Adam glared at the phone before speaking again. "Great. Thank you. Bye." He hung up and sighed. "Well- At least she didn't scream at me this time." He stopped and thought. "I don't act like Edge. Never have- Never will." He said, shaking his head, before going hunting for his day planner.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

Piper's phone rang as she let the machine get it.

"I love you!" It was her stalker again. "You mean everything to me!" And for once she didn't mind the fact that he was babbling about how much he loved her. "Marry me!" If only his voice wasn't so strange. "I love you more than Edward loves Bella!" That was the last straw.

Piper snatched her phone up, answering the call. "Listen here you," she growled. "Edward loves Bella very, very much. He didn't harass her over the phone and just plain annoy her. He was there for her! So don't you ever, ever say that you love me more than Edward loves Bella, because he loves her very, very much. Understand?" She growled.

"Piper my love-"

"Don't ever call me again." She growled before slamming the phone down, ending the call.

Leaning back in her chair, she sighed, covering her face with both hands. "Today was a rotten day." She said.

* * *

_There. Another chapter up. Yay! I plan on writing, and publishing, another update soon, so look out. Yep, I'm here to stay._


	7. Canadians and Stalkers

**_Disclaimer: I own all the OC's. I own nothing else. Again, I own the OC's and nothing else. Everything else belongs to its respected owners._**

**_Sorry about the long wait for an update- Hey, that rhymed- Anyway- Here's the next chapter. Sorry again._**

* * *

_The Next Day… Hell, Michigan…_

The café had been open for a little under twenty minutes, the regular customers having already stopped by and getting their orders before leaving again. Currently Chala was talking to Hatsumi while Winter worked on a crossword puzzle when the door to the café opened, the bell over the door alerting them to a customer…

…A very angry blonde customer actually.

"Okay," the man growled as the three women looked at him, "who's the loser who parked their car in two parking spaces?!"

"Who's the jerk who's snapping at three women he doesn't know?" Hatsumi countered with.

Chris Irvine's blue eyes narrowed. "So it was you."

Hatsumi's brown eyes narrowed. "No, it was not me."

The two had a staring contest before the door opened behind Chris and Jay Reso, also known as Christian, hurried into the café.

"Why'd Adam have to run back to Canada?! Couldn't he have gone to California instead?! It's warmer there." Jay complained before his eyes landed on Chala.

Chala was 5'11" with long curly red hair and blue eyes, and she was pretty, but even she was a little confused as to why those two were there.

"Why hello there." Jay said, crossing the café as he offered her his hand. "I'm Jay Reso- I work for the WWE as Christian. Maybe you've heard of me."

Chala blinked. "Uh… Hi," she shook his hand. "I'm Chala Redford."

Much to Hatsumi's annoyance he took a seat… And then everything went wrong.

A car alarm started blaring as Chris turned and went back outside, shouting at someone, before Yvonne ran upstairs, aiming for the door when it opened and she slid to a stop.

"Uh-oh." She said, her eyes wide, before she turned and ran from the room back to the back rooms.

"Hey- Yvonne!" Hatsumi yelled after her. "Where are you going?"

"Oh great." Winter sighed, seeing who had just showed up.

Shawn and Dawn Walker had just walked in the door… Agent Shawn Walker and Dawn Walker, lawyer extraordinaire.

In other words: The twin brother and sister duo you did not want in the café at 7 AM.

"What are you two doing here?" Hatsumi growled, taking off her apron and throwing it down onto the counter before crossing her arms.

"Friends of theirs?" Jay asked Chala.

"No clue." Chala said as Chris stomped back inside.

"Someone call a towing company- Some jerk just hit my car." He growled, crossing his arms.

"You know- I have a friend who would really like you." Jay said to Chala.

"Wait- Weren't you just hitting on her?" Hatsumi asked him.

"I wasn't hitting on anyone!" Chris snapped.

"No. I'm married." Jay said, confused.

"This is so confusing." Winter said, rubbing her forehead.

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET?!" Piper roared over the speaker under the counter.

Everyone was quiet for a second before Chris started yelling.

"YOU BE QUIET YOU UBIQUITOUS WOMAN!" He roared.

Everyone else blinked and stared at him in shock before there was the sound of a door slamming followed by the door leading to the back slamming open, Piper standing in the doorway. And she was furious.

"Oh boy. This could be a problem." Chala said.

* * *

_Chicago… Illinois…_

Roger punched the wall as he growled curses, the woman staying back as she organized the kitchen.

"We shouldn't have had a run in with them!" He roared in anger as she winced.

"I know- But what was I supposed to do?" She asked, cleaning a plate before putting it away. "I couldn't do anything- I may work with them but I don't know their thoughts." She said, picking up the mayonnaise jar and placing it on top of the fridge just to get it out of the way.

As Roger stormed into the kitchen to yell at her- A light shone through the front windows, staying on as someone parked in the driveway. It was 6:22 in the morning, but it was still pretty dark outside.

"Shit- Hide!" Roger hissed, the woman putting the plate down before grabbing her coat and gloves and hurrying upstairs, hiding.

Roger cursed some more, grabbing his hat and gloves, he was still wearing his coat, before hurrying upstairs after her.

_

* * *

_

Chicago… Illinois…

The three members of Hell's Security, plus Phil, returned to Phil's house, Adrienne and Dominic performing a quick security sweep of the first floor before something strange happened:

Adrienne knocked herself out.

CLUNK!

"Oh great!" They heard Dominic yell from the kitchen.

Kelsey and Phil ran into the kitchen. "What?!" Kelsey asked, looking around.

Dominic pointed at Adrienne, who lay on the floor in front of the counter. "Jar of mayonnaise hit her. Why do you keep mayonnaise up that high?" Dominic pointed at the top of the fridge.

"…I don't." Phil said, staring at the jar of mayo that had been on the counter yesterday.

Dominic and Kelsey exchanged looks before Dominic drew the dual Beretta's he carried. "Do you have a basement?" He asked Phil as Kelsey checked Adrienne's pulse before picking her up, draping her tall friend over her shoulder.

"Yes." Phil said, looking at Kelsey. "What's going on?" He asked, frowning.

"Kels-" Dominic started to give Kelsey an order when a crash sounded from upstairs.

"Get to the truck!" Dominic hissed, heading for the stairs.

"C'mon." Kelsey said, holding the unconscious Adrienne over her shoulder as she went down the hall to the front door.

"This is not good." Phil said, following her and getting the door for her before closing it behind them.

They hurried over to the SUV as Phil kept looking over his shoulder.

"Get the back door." Kelsey said sharply as Phil hurried to comply.

With one of the back doors open, Kelsey lay Adrienne down on the back seats before stepping back, making sure Adrienne's legs were out of the way before she closed the door.

Shouting sounded as Kelsey's gaze snapped towards the house before she jogged to the back of the SUV, opening the back hatch before pulling open a drawer on a short metal cabinet.

She withdrew a small black box and a flashlight before turning to Phil. "Get in the car and stay down." She ordered him, glaring.

"Got it got it!" Phil said, climbing into the car before closing the door and locking it.

Kelsey turned and hurried back into the house.

* * *

_Los Angeles… California… 5:26 AM._

RING RING. RING RING. RING-

"Damn it now what?" Ariella Holt hissed, answering her hotel room phone. "You reached the hotel room of the Angry One. Speak."

"Sorry to be calling so early Ella," Summer apologized as Ariella turned on the light and sat up in bed, blinking tiredly, "but it's kind of important."

"It's okay Summer," Ariella said, "but is it 'Piper forgot the password to her computer again?' important or 'Shawn and Dawn are in the building and they are threatening to tell the world about Hell's Security?' " Bingo.

"Uh… The latter one… But Chala is talking to them right now so they aren't in headquarters… Yet…" Summer said quickly.

Ariella groaned, using her free hand to push her brown and blonde striped hair out of her face. "Ruby's weird friend? Aw man- She can't be trusted."

"I didn't say we had told her about Hell's Security." Summer snapped. "We also have two annoying blonde customers who won't leave and one of them is-" CRASH! "…Fighting with Hatsumi, who just threw a teacup at a wall."

Ariella sighed. "Look- Tell Cole to deal with Shawn- Get Leslie to talk to Dawn- And have Adrienne talk to the two blondes." She stopped. "That rhymed way too much."

"Can't." Summer said simply.

"What? Why not?" Ariella asked, annoyed.

"Adrienne's in Chicago Ella. And Leslie's away on business in Pontiac, Illinois." Summer said bluntly. "Look- I'm just calling to ask if you have a sturdy alibi for the last month."

"Of course I do. Why?" Ariella asked, confused.

Summer sighed. "Guess that means I have to call Alana now. You wouldn't happen to have her great-grandmother's phone number, would you?"

Ariella narrowed her eyes. Ariella and Alana had been friends for over eighteen of years- So when 'alibi' and 'Alana' were in the same sentence together Ariella was instantly suspicious. "Why?" She asked. Yes, she did have the number.

Summer sighed before saying quickly: "One of the members of Hell's Security is stalking CM Punk AKA Phil Brooks, but we didn't know that when we sent Kelsey to help him and now we know that Roger is stalking Kelsey and that Roger is possibly, probably, helping the stalker."

Ariella blinked. She was awake now. "And why do you need an alibi?"

Summer's sighed, frustrated. "We don't. We need someone who doesn't have an alibi for the last month, which instantly excludes most of us including the new girl, Tabitha- Look- Please give me Alana's phone number? I don't have much time before Shawn and Dawn are down here."

Ariella raised her eyebrows. "Where are you exactly?" She asked.

"…The break room of headquarters…" Summer said sheepishly.

Ariella sighed. "Okay, I have her number."

"Really? Thank you! Pray that she doesn't have an alibi!" Summer said.

But after Ariella had given Summer the number and hung up the phone, the light off again as she started falling asleep, she realized something that made her sit up in bed.

"Good grief- They're going to frame Alana as the stalker!" Ariella gasped.

* * *

_Chicago… Illinois…_

Dominic hurried upstairs, staying as quiet as possible, as he started searching each room, closing every door behind him.

As he reached the third room, he heard the sound of someone moving quickly yet quietly, before being tackled, his dual pistols being knocked away as Dominic pushed the person away.

Dominic stood as the man did too, Dominic's steel gray eyes ice cold.

"Roger- I see you're stupid enough to be here." He growled.

Roger smirked an evil smirk. "Not stupid- Brilliant."

Dominic looked confused before someone else crashed into him, Dominic yelling in surprise.

The other person was a lot smaller, but as Dominic pushed them away he realized that they knew what he planned to do.

Ducking quickly, they performed a leg sweep- Causing him to fall before they leapt over and ran down the hall with Roger.

"KELSEY!" He roared. "GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

He didn't have to hear her to know that the most stubborn member of Hell's Security was in the house.

A shrill noise sounded, one that caused the neighbor's dog's to start barking as Dominic stood, stumbling before regaining his balance and running downstairs.

The noise grew fainter as he followed the sound, running for the back door in time to see Kelsey run into the woods behind Mr. Brook's house after Roger and the other person.

_That other person was a woman._ Dominic thought, chasing after Kelsey. Thank God the sun was rising, so it was getting brighter.

Crashing ahead of him alerted him to Kelsey before he removed his cellphone from his coat and called the police.

"This is Dominic Saes- I'm calling from the woods behind the home of Mr. Phil Brooks. My coworker and I are chasing his stalkers. Send back up- Now!" He yelled before hanging up.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

Piper sat in her upstairs office, fuming. She didn't like being in her upstairs office for three reasons. One: The upstairs office was in the café, so it wasn't as quiet. Two: Her upstairs office meant that they had unwanted company. And three: She just plain didn't like her upstairs office.

Seated in front of her were the siblings Shawn and Dawn Walker.

"I should never had had my coworkers call you." She growled, the comment directed at Shawn. "But I need your help."

Shawn nodded. "All right."

"What I don't understand is why you couldn't have just called me." Piper said, very much annoyed.

Shawn and Dawn exchanged looks before they looked at Piper again. "We know about your latest case," Shawn said, holding a hand up to keep Piper from interrupting him, "and we're willing to help under one condition."

Piper growled before speaking. "Fine. What is it?"

Dawn leaned forward in her chair. "Roger is arrested by the FBI."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked, a little curious.

"Because he's been on the run for a year now for stealing a little over four million dollars." Dawn said bluntly.

Piper looked at the two before nodding. "Deal."

Dawn smiled and leaned back. "Splendid. Now- Why do you need our help?"

Piper exhaled. "I never thought I'd be saying this," she muttered, but continued before they could ask. "I need you to help me frame one of my coworkers."

Dawn's eyes widened as Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Which one?" He asked.

Piper waved a hand. "We don't know yet."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

Piper smirked deviously. "Because that's the only way we can get the real stalker to confess."

Dawn and Shawn exchanged looks before they looked at Piper again. "All right," Shawn said, "we'll help."

Piper smiled. "Wonderful. I think this day is turning out better than we thought it would, isn't it?" She asked before there was the sound of another teacup breaking.

"SO I HAVE A TEMPER!? WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Hatsumi yelled.

"I'M NOT THE ONE THROWING THINGS!" The blonde called Chris yelled back.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO THREW A TANTRUM ABOUT AN IMPROPERLY PARKED CAR!" Hatsumi yelled.

Piper sighed. "Excuse me- I have two yelling people to deal with." She said before standing and leaving the room.

"**BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!**" Piper's roar was louder than the other two's bickering.

Shawn and Dawn looked at each other.

"She's scary." Dawn said.

"Yeah, she is." Shawn agreed.

* * *

**_Review if you want to, but you don't have to._**


	8. Four Weeks

**_Do I have to go through this again? Oh fine: Disclaimer: I own the OC's and no one/nothing else. Got it? Good. Let's keep this story moving._**

**_A/N: Oh… Nope, I've got nothing else to add. Have fun reading._**

_

* * *

_

Chicago… Illinois…

_Kelsey… Run… Kelsey… Shepherd…_

"KELSEY!" Dominic roared, shaking Kelsey awake.

"What?" She looked around, confused. "Wh- Where are we?" Kelsey looked at Dominic. "What happened?"

Dominic sighed, standing. "I don't know. One minute you're chasing after the stalkers the next." He waved his hand in disgust before helping her to her feet. "What I do know is that I heard you fight with someone, a woman."

Kelsey stood, dusting the snow off of her with a sigh, before looking up at Dominic. He was frowning at something behind her. She turned to see a hot pink and lime green stripped scarf hanging from a tree and she froze, memories flashing before her eyes.

_"…They're good colors for you- Really." Roger said, draping the scarf over her shoulders._

_Kelsey laughed, hugging him. "Thank you," she said, kissing his nose, "but I don't need a scarf."_

_He smiled. "I know, but I worry about you. Leather bombers don't really help during North Dakota winters."_

_Kelsey smiled up at him. He loved her, and she loved him. "I know. Thank you."_

"Kelsey?" Dominic tapped Kelsey on the shoulder lightly, and she shook her head, snapping out of the flashback.

"C'mon- Let's go." Kelsey said coldly, turning away from the scarf and walking away.

Dominic looked at the scarf one last time before following Kelsey out of the woods.

_

* * *

_

Erm... Kind of everywhere...

After Adrienne awoke and the four had a meeting about what to do, the best decision for the moment was made:

Phil was going back to work, and Kelsey was going with him.

Dominic and Adrienne got to the airport without a problem, Phil and Kelsey took the SUV to Green Bay, Wisconsin, where the WWE currently was, and Shawn and Dawn boarded a jet for Seattle; Alana, Piper, Kirsten, Summer, and Ariella making plans for the future. Even Leslie, the only member of the agency that was always on the move, had returned to Hell, Michigan.

And the stalker returned to Hell, Michigan. She hoped no one knew that she was the stalker.

In no time at all, everything was seemingly back to normal, save for a few things that were obviously not. Like Yvonne and Kaylah being away on cases, and Dominic going on vacation.

And Roger had gone underground.

_

* * *

_

Four weeks later… Topeka, Kansas…

Kelsey, whose hair had grown out to just below her shoulders and was currently pulled back in a ponytail, was keeping an eye on Phil as he talked to Christopher Irvine while she worked on repairing a damaged strobe light. Yesterday morning, when Smackdown! and ECW had rolled into town, some of the equipment had gotten tossed around.

"Cole's the electrician, not me." Kelsey grumbled. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with Smackdown! on it, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and a black baseball cap.

She heard Phil laugh and looked at him from under the brim of the hat, her hazel eyes dark, before looking at the light again and muttering a curse.

"I'll see ya' later Chris." Phil said with a laugh, the blonde Canadian wrestler going one way while Phil went towards Kelsey.

"You know you're not supposed to acknowledge me." Kelsey said, not looking at Phil.

"I know, but it's kind of hard to ignore you when I know why you're here." He said, watching her fix the light.

_It's hard to ignore you too._ Kelsey thought before shaking her head. "Doesn't matter." She said, dusting her hands off before standing. "I'm doing my job," she looked up at him, her eyes cold, "and you should go do yours."

He smirked, laughing, before tapping her chin lightly with his knuckles. "You've got quite the sense of humor Kels." He said.

She growled, picking the light up in her arms. "Get lost Phil." She growled before heading down the hall in hopes of escaping him.

_I will not fall in love with him. I will not fall in love with him. I will not fall in love with him. I will not fall in love with him._ Kelsey kept repeating over and over again in her head as she rounded a corner, crashing into someone and almost dropping the light.

"Oof!" He grunted, rubbing his abs where the light had hit him. "Sorry- I didn't see you there."

Kelsey growled curses, looking up so that she could see who was standing there… And almost dropped the light.

_What the blast is AJ Styles doing here?!_ She thought in shock as he smiled at her.

"You okay?" He asked her as she regained her senses.

"Y- Yes. I'm fine." She answered him, not looking him in the eye.

He leaned to the side a little, trying to catch her eye. "You sure?" He asked her.

_That accent is making me go weak in the knees!_ Kelsey thought in alarm. "Y- Yeah. I- I'm sure." _And now I sound like some lovestruck idiot!!!_

He smirked. "Well- I'll see you around." He said before leaving.

Kelsey stood there in shock. "...Great. Now I have to find out why he's here." She muttered to herself before jogging away, the light still in her arms.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

In the four weeks since the incident at the café with the Walker siblings, Jay Reso, and Christopher Irvine, a lot had happened.

Alana, whose alibi had been perfect for the situation and was willing to pretend to be the stalker, had been 'arrested', but was later secretly let go. She was currently hiding out in Seattle where no one would find her.

Kaylah and Yvonne were currently away on cases; Ariella had finished up her case in L.A. and was currently back in Hell, and Dominic was away on vacation. Oh, and Kelsey was gone too.

Of course, that didn't mean everything was going smoothly at Hell's Security.

"Order up!" Ariella yelled, working the café, while Hatsumi, Winter, and Tabitha helped her.

Hatsumi kept delivering orders to tables while Winter worked the cash register and Tabitha did odd jobs.

"Move it kid!" Ariella yelled over the café patrons chatter, Tabitha struggling to keep up with the rush. "This isn't a dance routine- Just get the job done!"

Tabitha bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying. Ariella was like a drill sergeant, and when Tabitha messed up or slowed down Ariella's shouting got louder.

She couldn't understand why Ariella was so angry- After all, they had caught the kidnapper, hadn't they?

_Maybe they haven't- Maybe Alana is innocent!_ Tabitha thought in shock, dropping the place she was carrying.

Tabitha winced, waiting for Ariella to start yelling at her, but looked at the counter in shock when Ariella didn't.

The cranky woman was gone.

_

* * *

_

Hell… Michigan…

"Piper!" Ariella snapped, marching into Piper's office. "It was a mistake framing Alana. The rest of the team barely knows that Alana didn't do it and now she's being shunned!" She left the door to Piper's office open as she stood in front of the desk, her arms crossed and she was scowling.

"She's in jail Ariella," Piper said flatly. "And we all know that she's the stalker." Piper was seated behind her desk, reading a different book than _Twilight_.

"No, we don't." Ariella snapped. "I thought we were just framing her until Shawn and Dawn left."

"Well evidence has come up proving Alana to be the stalker," Piper said coldly.

"That's all you've got?!" Ariella yelled. "Where's the proof?!"

Piper grabbed a clear plastic bag from a desk drawer before tossing the bag on the desk, Ariella marching forward and snatching it off the desk. It was various letters, all addressed to Phil.

"We found those in her desk. Evidently she was planning on marrying him…" Piper stopped as Ariella opened the bag, removing a letter. "Hey- Stop that. You're contaminating the evidence." She said, standing.

Ariella read the letter before tossing it, and the bag, on the ground and stomping on it. "No! I don't believe it! Alana's a good person!"

"Ariella- I'm warning you-" Piper said, her voice getting louder.

"What?! What are you going to do?! Fire me?! Oh, I'm so scared!" Ariella yelled.

"Get off the evidence right now Holt!" Piper roared.

"NO!" Ariella screamed.

"Hand over your badge right now!" Piper yelled.

Ariella removed her badge from her hoodie pocket and slammed it down onto Piper's desk. "I QUIT!" She screamed before turning and leaving the room.

Piper marched over to the door before slamming it shut with such force that the slam echoed down the hallway.

_

* * *

_

Hell… Michigan…

Adrienne and Ariella passed each other in the hallway leading to the break room, Adrienne just returning from a meeting with their international associates.

"Hey El-" Adrienne started to say.

"Shut up Parker!" Ariella snarled.

Adrienne stopped before turning around slowly. "Did you just tell me to shut up?" She asked slowly.

Ariella stopped and turned around. The two women, who were both about the same height and weight, yet looked totally different (especially now since Adrienne wore a navy skirt suit, white blouse, and navy pumps while Ariella wore a gray t-shirt, navy hoodie, faded blue jeans, brown boots, and a white puffer coat.) sized each other up, the hallway crackling with anger.

_

* * *

_

Hell… Michigan…

"Pass the cream." Oliver, who was half-asleep, said as he made himself a cup of coffee in the break room.

Cole, who was equally asleep, handed him the cream before pouring half of the sugar container into his own coffee. Both looked suspiciously liked cavemen.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"HI-YAH!"

Dual battle screams echoed not too far away as the men took sips of their coffee before grabbing little wooden stirrers and leaving the room to, halfheartedly, investigate.

They turned a corner and stared down the hallway. Ariella and Adrienne were having a fight that would make Randy Orton, Triple H, and Batista all cower in terror.

"You're evil!" Ariella screamed.

"You're stupid!" Adrienne screamed back.

"Sis!" Cole croaked before he drained his coffee cup, placed it on the ground, and went over to Ariella, tugging on her arm. "Stop fightin'."

"NO!" Ariella snapped.

"Back away Cole!" Adrienne snarled.

Oliver drained his coffee cup too before placing it on the ground and going over to Adrienne, tugging on her arm to make her stop.

Somehow the fight escalated to the point where everyone who was underground, save for Piper, was busy trying to break up the fight, as well as bicker.

Finally- Piper had had it.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed over a speaker, making everyone stop and glare at the speaker. "Miss Holt- Leave. Anyone else who agrees with Miss Holt that Alana should not have been framed leave too."

With a final glare directed at Adrienne; Ariella, Ruby, Aidan, Satsuki, Pricilla, and Oliver left. The rest of the agency scattered, deciding that getting back to work was the best idea.

* * *

_Hell... Michigan..._

The stalker winced to herself. She had… Caused the agency to loose several members. What were they going to do?

Better yet: What was she going to do? Her cancer was getting worse… And Phil was further away than ever.

Could her broken heart mend? Or… Would anger get the best of her?

_Too bad Roger's gone underground._ She thought ruefully. With a sad shake of her head, accompanied by a sad smile, she went back to her desk to get back to work.

_

* * *

_

Unknown Location…

Yvonne lit a cigarette as she held her cellphone between her shoulder and head before the person on the other end answered and she straightened, holding the phone with one hand now. "Did it work?" She asked, exhaling.

Kaylah sighed. "No. I don't know how, but they keep finding us. Shane's getting worried, and so am I. Could… Could we…"

"No!" Yvonne said with more force than necessary. "We do not have another security breach…" She sighed. "At least- I hope not."

Kaylah was silent before choking back a sob. "We're falling apart Yvonne. Look at us! The two of us, Alana, Kelsey, and Dominic are on the outside looking in and we can't do anything to help!"

Yvonne froze at the sound of tears before relaxing. She had forgotten that Kaylah was so afraid of abandonment, and currently Yvonne was the only, seriously, the only family Kaylah had, so she would be there for her… Friend.

_Yeah, she's my friend._ Yvonne thought with a sigh. _Curse it- Why do I have to be so nice?_ She thought, annoyed.

"We were trained in case of this," Yvonne reminded her gently. "We've got our own contacts in case the agency falls apart or we get betrayed, and let's face it- If something goes horribly wrong such as one of us has to go underground then Trish will help us. She works for Lara Croft- Remember?"

"I- I know," Kaylah said around tears, "but I don't want any of us to be in trouble! It's not fair! Not fair at all!"

"I know Kaylah," Yvonne said, her whisky-colored eyes tracing the landscape in front of her. "But… We can't give up. We can never give up."

"I know. I know. What… What am I supposed to do if I can't keep Shane out of danger any longer?" Kaylah asked, crying.

Yvonne exhaled again. She was at those crossroads again- The ones where she had to be the decision maker when she didn't want to.

But she knew the answer.

"Then we meet someplace safe so that the guys can talk while we figure out where to go next." Yvonne said, closing her eyes.

"…Australia." Kaylah said simply.

"Yeah, yeah that would be our first option." Yvonne said, opening her eyes to reveal that they were tear-filled.

"Okay. We wait a week and then if… If we haven't caught the stalkers, or if it still isn't safe to contact the agency… We meet up at the safe house?" Kaylah asked quietly.

Yvonne nodded, a lone tear running down her face. "Yep. That's the plan."

"Oh… Okay. I… Hope I don't have to see you then." Kaylah said with a light laugh. "Be careful Yvonne- I've got the feeling that the agency is going to have more troubles then they can handle soon."

But after Yvonne and Kaylah had said their goodbyes Yvonne sat on the railing of the porch, her cigarette now extinguished and in an ashtray.

"My only question is Kaylah- What do we do when we get called in to help?" Yvonne asked the wind.

Only the rustling of the trees answered her. Wiping her tears away, she scoffed. "Why am I crying? I have nothing to cry about. I don't care if the agency is going to Hell in a handbasket..." She stopped. "I just made a joke. I must be loosing it."

Again, only the rustling of the trees answered her.

Sighing, she climbed off the porch rail before grabbing the ashtray and going into the cabin, suddenly really needing to watch some television.

"Why didn't I just watch television instead of smoking?" She mused aloud. "I could have called Kaylah while watching the television."

"Yvonne!" Adam, Copeland/Edge, yelled from the living room. "Could you get me some water? And a slice of pizza too?"

The injured, and stalked, WWE Superstar was a big baby half of the time.

Yvonne muttered a couple of harsh curses in her native Russian language before grabbing the box of pizza and a water bottle and stalking into the living room. Why her? Why did she have to be the one protecting Adam Copeland?!

_That's why I didn't watch television._ She thought angrily.

**_

* * *

_**

I'm sorry if it's so confusing, but it had to be this way.

I won't even ask if you liked it or not. Review if you want, don't if you don't want to. Flamers will be ignored.


	9. Roger

**_Disclaimer: I own the OC's. Nothing new there._**

**_A/N: Yeah, I know; my story doesn't follow the storylines of the WWE, but that's because it's, now, set in November 2009! So that means anything that happens here probably won't make any sense in a couple of months, but it's fan fiction- Who really cares if it doesn't match storylines?! One last thing: Dominic's sister, Trish, is in my story Shatter. If you like her character, check Shatter out._**

* * *

_Topeka… Kansas… Several hours later…_

With the Smackdown! taping underway, Kelsey was free to wander around for a little while since Phil was safe… For now.

_Of course, I could always go and check on him. Maybe he really needs to talk to me or he's not safe or he forgot his wrestling boots-_ Kelsey worried before stopping. _Wait- AM I WORRYING ABOUT HIM?! Oh man- That is a big no-no. I have to stop worrying about him- He can take care of himself!_

All that worrying caused Kelsey to stop paying attention… Again… And she crashed into someone… Again.

"Oof!" Kelsey bumped into the person before stumbling back. Her eyes widened as he chuckled.

"Twice in one day? Must be fate." AJ Styles, or Allen Jones, said as he smiled at her.

_Blast it! I've got to stop bumping into him- Or him seeing me- Period!_ Kelsey thought, annoyed.

"Or just plain bad luck." Kelsey said flatly before she started down the hall at a brisk walk.

"Oh, I see." Allen said as he followed Kelsey.

"See what?!" Kelsey snapped, whipping around. She calmed down, a little, when she saw his smile. _Dang it! I cannot get all fan-girly right now!_

"You're playing hard-to-get." Allen said.

As Kelsey was about to tell Allen to get lost, her knight in shining armor, well, wrestling trunks and a t-shirt, jogged up the hall behind her.

"Kelsey!" Phil yelled as Kelsey turned, her heartbeat increasing. "Hey, everything okay?" Phil asked upon seeing Allen.

"No problem here- Oh- I'm so sorry." Allen said, hitting his forehead. "I should have known."

"Known what?" Phil asked, wrapping an arm around Kelsey's shoulders.

Kelsey felt like kissing Phil, much to her surprise.

"I'm so sorry- If I had known you two were a couple I wouldn't have flirted with her. I'm sorry." Allen said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

Kelsey's eyes widened as Phil laughed. "No problem man. She's hard to miss, isn't she?" Phil asked, smiling.

"Yeah, she is. Well, see you two later. Right now I have work to do." Allen said, smiling, before leaving.

As Allen walked away Kelsey looked up at Phil in amazement. "Now look what you did!" She hissed. "That's gonna get out y'know, and then everyone's going to think we're an item!"

Phil shrugged, letting go of her. "Jeff already thinks we're a couple, and a lot of other's found out that my _girlfriend_ and I were taken to the hospital last month." Phil pointed out as Kelsey blushed, looking away from him.

"Yeah, but… People will think that you got me my job here and then… _They_ will be able to find us." Kelsey pointed out feebly.

"They already can Kels," Phil said. "Look- Let's just act for a little while like we don't completely hate each other, okay?" Phil asked.

"Mr. Brooks- You're on in a minute!" A stagehand yelled.

"Go," Kelsey said, preventing him from saying more, "it's your time to shine."

Phil sighed before turning and leaving, the screams of the crowd intensifying shortly as he made his entrance.

Kelsey sighed before turning away and heading down the hall. She had a call to make.

* * *

_Topeka… Kansas…_

Phil jogged out to the ring, now without a title after loosing the World Heavyweight Title to John Morrison last week on Smackdown!

Yep, John Morrison was now the World Heavyweight Champion.

Currently he was going to be facing Rey Mysterio. Yes, he had also been turned into a Heel. And yet he was still a fan favorite.

Soon 'Rey' was on his way down to the ring as Phil moved around in the ring.

_Rey's looking a little… Tall tonight._ Phil thought as 'Rey' got into the ring. _Hold it… That's not Rey!_ Phil thought in alarm. _Oh man- Who's harassing me now?!_

The bell rang and 'Rey' charged at Phil, making Phil wonder if this was a part of the storyline or not.

"Oof!" The punch to the jaw was definitely was not.

_Guess that means this guy doesn't know the routine tonight. Good._ Phil thought with a smirk. Maybe he could win this fight, proving to Kelsey that he didn't need her to always protect him.

* * *

_Topeka… Kansas…_

Kelsey wasn't sure why it had happened, but she had been wandering around when she passed a closed door and had gotten a suspicious feeling.

Opening the door, she turned the light on only to find out it was a supply closet… With a duffle bag in one corner.

Frowning, she looked around before entering the closet and going over to the duffle bag. Kneeling, she opened the duffle bag and looked at the contents.

Clothes… And a wallet.

Making a mental note to contact Kirsten and get some more member's of the agency to get jobs with the WWE for the time being, she opened the wallet to find an ID.

Dropping the wallet, she stood and scrambled out of the room, panicking.

She narrowly avoided crashing into Allen again as she ran up the hall, not caring how crazed she looked.

Roger was in the building…

In no time she was approaching the curtain, the stage hand yelling something that didn't quite reach her ears as she shot out the curtain, barely registering that she was on national TV and risking her job as she ran down to the ring.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

Adrienne, who had gone home early after the little 'fight', was curled up on her comfy olive green couch in her house. Her Pembroke Welsh Corgi, Dolly, was asleep on the floor as she flipped through the channels on the TV.

Her cellphone started buzzing like crazy on the table in the entrance hallway as Dolly awoke and whined. Adrienne frowned, turning off the TV, before going into the hall and answering her phone. "He-"

"Security breach! Kelsey is in the ring and sparing with Rey Mysterio!" Dominic yelled into the phone, making her hold her phone away from her ear before registering what she just said and placing the phone to her ear again.

"What?! Where are you?!" She asked, sharing a confused look with Dolly.

"In Topeka, Kansas- At a Smackdown! taping with my family!" Dominic yelled.

"Okay- Calm down-" Adrienne said before he interrupted her.

"She gave the signal!" Dominic yelled before hanging up.

"Signal? What sig…" Adrienne stopped and paled before hanging her cellphone up and grabbing her portable home phone, calling Kirsten. "Kris?" Kirsten's nickname was Kris, oddly enough. "I need you to get me the schedule Smackdown! is on, plane tickets, and jobs in the WWE…"

"For who?" Kirsten asked.

"I don't…" She stopped, the gears in her head moving. "Tickets and jobs for Tabitha, _her_, and I."

"Why _her_?" Kirsten asked.

Adrienne smiled, planning. "Because then she's got the perfect opportunity to try to get Mr. Brooks again."

"Oh. Got any particular job you want?" Kirsten asked like this was normal, and really, it was for the member's of Hell's Security.

Adrienne laughed. "Just make sure we're assigned to jobs with either Smackdown! or ECW."

"Got it." Kirsten said before hanging up.

Adrienne hung her phone up before taking the stairs two at a time to the next floor. Hopefully she and the other two would be on a jet before the day was over.

And it was only 8 PM.

* * *

_Topeka… Kansas…_

Dominic ran down the stairs, his younger sister Trish following him, as Kelsey, Phil, and the fake Rey Mysterio fought in the ring. So far Security hadn't rushed out to the ring, so that left the Saes siblings to end the fight.

Security did notice Dominic as he reached the bottom of the stairs before running towards the barricade.

"Hey! Stop!" One guy yelled, trying to stop Dominic as Trish shot by.

Trish jumped, landing on the barricade before hopping off it and sliding into the ring as Dominic took a little longer before reaching the ring.

"Kelsey- Down!" Trish yelled as 'Rey' charged for Kelsey. Phil was resting against a turnbuckle, in pain.

As Kelsey ducked, Trish ran and jumped, crashing into the fake as Dominic climbed into the ring.

Now Security was on the move.

Trish whistled, calling Dominic over before the two pulled the fake to his feet and performed a double DDT.

Security was swarming the ring in seconds, pushing Kelsey, Trish, and Dominic away from 'Rey' as he lay in the center of the ring.

Phil, seeing an opportunity, moved quickly and used a GTS on 'Rey' before going for the pin.

The ref was terrified, confused, and on the outside of the ring, but he hit the apron three times before the bell rang. Phil had 'won' the match.

Security gave each other confused looks as Trish and Dominic relaxed while Kelsey got through Security and hugged Phil, Phil smiling as he hugged her back.

"Well JR, I think I can say that tonight main event was a shocker." Todd Grisham said as JR nodded.

"Indeed Todd, indeed." JR said before the cameras were turned off.

* * *

_Topeka… Kansas…_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!" Vince McMahon roared ten minutes later.

Dominic and Trish were seated with Security on either side of them as Phil was seated on a couch, Kelsey in his arms.

Trish opened her mouth to speak before Mr. McMahon pointed at her. "Not one word from you." She closed her mouth and Dominic rolled his eyes before Trish's phone rang.

"May I answer my phone?" Trish asked, annoyed.

Mr. McMahon started pacing, waving his hand as if to answer her question.

She answered her phone as Kelsey touched Phil's face lightly. He was bruised and tired, but he was holding Kelsey, so he was happy.

"Hello? Oh, hey boss." Trish said, smiling smugly. "Yeah, he's right here. You want to talk to him? Okay." Trish held her phone out to Mr. McMahon, who was still pacing. "It's for you."

He snatched the phone away as he stopped pacing. "Hello? Who is this?" There was a slight pause as his eyes widened. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't kn- Of course. You know all three of them? Oh. Right. Sorry. Hello?" Mr. McMahon looked at the phone before snapping it shut and handing it back to a smug Trish.

Mr. McMahon seemed to think over his options before speaking. "You two," he pointed at Trish and Dominic, "are not allowed to return to any WWE events for a year. Miss Shepherd- I want a word with you." He said.

"So… We can leave?" Dominic asked as Security raised their eyebrows.

"Yes, go." Mr. McMahon said with another wave of his hand.

The siblings shot sympathetic looks at Phil and Kelsey before leaving the room.

Mr. McMahon paused for a minute before speaking. "Miss Shepherd- I'm not quite sure what you did tonight, but I am giving you two choices." Kelsey raised an eyebrow. "You either quit, or you become part of a storyline with your boyfriend."

Kelsey's eyes widened as Phil kissed her head. "What do you say babe?" He whispered. "Please don't leave."

_How could I leave?! Number one I'm supposed to protect you, and number two I'm falling in love with you!_ Kelsey thought before answering Mr. McMahon. "I'll… Take the storyline option."

Mr. McMahon, oddly enough, smiled. "Good. Now both of you," he was frowning again, "get out of my office!"

"Uh, Sir?" One of Security asked.

"What?!" Mr. McMahon snapped.

"…This is a lounge room, not your office." The man said.

Mr. McMahon blinked, looking around. "So it is. Huh. I wondered why there was no desk. Well, in that case, out of my lounge room!" Mr. McMahon snapped.

Kelsey, Phil, and the two members of Security left the room before Mr. McMahon attempted to close the door, only to find there was no door.

"Darn it." Mr. McMahon muttered.

Phil and Kelsey exchanged looks before leaving, not wanting to get into any more trouble.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

…_**In the office of Piper Charles, a woman was seated behind the desk. That woman was Piper Charles herself, private investigator extraordinare. She was exhausted, having not caught any sleep in two days, but she had to keep working, for there was a madman on the loose.**_

_**That madman's name was…**_

Piper stopped typing. What would the madman's name be?

_Mm… John Wakefield has already been used. Hmm… I'll just have to think of something creative like…_

Piper's thoughts were interrupted as her phone rang.

Sighing, and muttering about how it had been good that _he_ hadn't been calling for a while, she answered the phone. "Hello? Piper Charles speaking."

What the person on the other line said made her sit up straight, her eyes wide.

"…No." She gasped.

* * *

_**…What can I say? Review, or don't if you don't want to. Either way the fic goes on… And I'm not giving away any spoilers.**_


	10. Night

**_Disclaimer: I own the OC's and nothing else._**

**_A/N: Okay, so I have the lineup for the next few stories in the series. I have anonymous reviewer on, so, for those of you who are reading this and are not members of the site, you can review without joining the site._**

**_Extra Note: I don't know how many of you know this, but I have a working wrestling role play on this site. It's number 2 on the wrestling forum charts actually. Go look! I would love to have any or all of you join._**

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

With loud rock music blaring over her iPod, Tabitha walked across the dark tarmac along with two other members of Hell's Security- Adrienne, and the other woman, whose name she had forgotten, strangely enough.

The night was very cold- The wind chill had to be around 0 degrees, and the night was getting colder. Plus- There was hints of snow falling right now.

Tabitha looked at the other two, noting that Adrienne looked like the Grim Reaper, or a member of Organization XIII, with her long, dark denim jacket on; her hood was up also, so the combination of her jacket, her height, and the darkness made her look something otherworldly.

The other woman was too far away for her to tell what she was wearing or how otherworldly she looked, so Tabitha focused on crossing the tarmac instead.

They approached the lone light at the airport: The hanger that housed the working jet.

The massive doors opened as Theo stepped through, rubbing his gloved hands together. "Nice night, isn't it ladies?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah. In the Antarctic." Adrienne said with a smile as he started walking backwards, the three women stepping into the light.

Tabitha removed her iPod and shoved it into her coat pocket as she stared at the dark gray jet in awe. "…Whoa." Was all she said.

The other woman chuckled. "Don't be so surprised girl- You're in the life of luxury now."

Adrienne leveled the other woman with a glare. "We don't go using Piper's generosity like maniacs. And with Alana's recent betrayal I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you."

Tabitha inched away from the two as they glared at each other before Theo grabbed Adrienne by the hood of her coat, pulling her towards the jet.

"C'mon kiddo- We need to get you out of Hell and off to Oklahoma City." Theo said, Adrienne walking backwards.

"Yeah yeah- Wait- OKLAHOMA?! I HATE IT THERE! THAT'S WHERE PIPER SENT ME THE LAST TIME I HAD TO BABYSIT A MONSTER HUNTER!" Adrienne shouted.

Theo chuckled. "Adrienne- Dean isn't there anymore."

"SHUT UP!" Adrienne yelled.

Tabitha looked at the other woman as they approached the jet. "Dean?" She asked, puzzled.

The woman chuckled. "Winchester. He's a heartbreaking hunter who got into Adrienne's head. She goes for the tall dark and brooding type… She also goes for the losers who only eat junk food!" She said loud enough for Adrienne to hear.

Needless to say, the flight was going to be a less than a happy one.

* * *

_Topeka… Kansas…_

Phil drove the rental SUV back to the hotel, Kelsey in the passenger seat.

As she stared out the window, Phil sighed. "What?" She asked, looking at him.

Phil looked at her quickly before focusing on the road again. She's too pretty for me to ignore… And she's too pretty to ever like a guy like me. He thought sadly before he spoke. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

Kelsey laughed, shocking him and making him smile at the same time. "Yeah right; I've been protecting you for over a month. I know when you're lying." She said playfully.

"Oh really?" Phil asked with a smile, raising one eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

"Well… You tend to drum your fingers when you're lying. And sometimes you scratch your nose." Kelsey said, looking out the window again.

"I do not!" He objected as he scratched his nose.

Kelsey laughed. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

There was a pause before they both burst into laughter.

Soon they reached the hotel and Kelsey did a security check of Phil's room before declaring it was safe and leaving, ordering Phil to keep his door locked and to not leave the room until the next morning.

"Got it Kels. Goodnight." He said, smiling at her as they stood in the doorway to his room.

Kelsey nodded, seeming to hesitate, before turning to leave.

Now or never. Phil thought as he reached out, grabbing her arm.

She stopped and looked at him, raising one eyebrow.

Phil leaned in quickly, kissing her.

Kelsey stiffened before snaking her arms around his neck.

A door slamming made them break apart, Kelsey stumbling backwards in shock before turning and running into her room, which was across the hall from his.

As she slammed her door he sighed, running a hand over his face, before turning his head and glaring at The Miz, who had slammed the door.

"What?" Mike asked before backing away at the sight of Phil's glare.

"Get lost." Phil growled.

Mike took a few steps back before turning and running down the hall.

Phil growled before turning and storming into his room before slamming, and locking, the door.

* * *

_Topeka… Kansas…_

Allen tossed his keys into the air before catching them as he walked out to his SUV, chuckling lightly at the thought of Kelsey's shocked face and Phil's annoyed look.

"Won't they be surprised when they find out why I'm here." Allen said with another chuckle before reaching his SUV and getting in.

His phone rang and he sighed before answering. "Hello?"

"You know, I'm sick and tired of seeing pictures of you all over the Internet, while rumors fly about you. Do you know how many of my coworkers ask after you?" Ruby Jamieson, of Hell's Security, asked, very much annoyed.

Allen and Ruby had grown up together, so it was okay for them to greet each other like that.

"Red. Good to hear from you. Hell a good place this time of year?" Allen asked, sitting there in the dark.

Ruby sighed. "It's 'Ruby', not 'Red'." She said, still annoyed. "And no- It's freezing!"

"Hmm… I take it you're calling for better reasons then letting me know the forecast?" He asked.

She sighed again. "Yes, unfortunately. Are you… Are you going to be in Oklahoma City within the next three days?" She asked him carefully.

Allen looked surprised. "Yeah, I am. What's up?"

"Well… Look, a friend of mine and two of my coworkers, a new girl and someone we can't trust, are going there and… Well, I need you to stay away from the WWE for now."

Allen sighed. "Ruby- You know I can't do that."

"Please Allen? I'll call your boss for you and explain what I can to them. Please- Just stay away from the WWE." Ruby begged.

Allen sighed again before nodding. "Fine- But only because you asked so nicely, Ruby."

She laughed weakly. "Thanks Allen. I'll call you soon. We need to talk. Catch up on our lives, y'know?"

"Yeah, I do." He said before smiling. "G'night Ruby."

"Good night Allen." Ruby said before hanging up.

Allen snapped his phone shut before leaning back and exhaling slowly. "Red, what have you gotten yourself into?" He asked the darkness as his cheerful friend's face flashed through his mind.

Not even Ruby knew what she, and the rest of Hell's Security, were getting themselves into.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan…_

Piper hurriedly packed up her purse before pulling her parka and gloves on, grabbing her purse, and leaving her office.

She ran down the dark halls of Hell's Security, her footfalls muffled by the burgundy carpeting in the halls, before she realized that her footfalls had an echo.

And that echo was getting closer.

_No!_ She thought in panic, running faster as she scrambled around a corner, a hand reaching out and almost grabbing her parka before she gasped and ran as fast as she could away from them.

_Why'd I have to send everyone home early tonight?! I never do that! And who's after me?!?!?!_ She asked in her mind.

She was fast approaching the break room as the person lunged for her, Piper narrowly avoiding getting tackled before fleeing into the break room and slamming the doors, locking them too.

The doors were metal, so she wasn't worried about someone breaking them down, but as she quickly locked the other two doors into the room, she worried that maybe it was another one of her employees.

_No! Only one of them betrayed us- One! _She told herself forcefully.

The person was now slamming against the door as Piper sat on the floor, on the opposite side of the large room. As their attempts to get into the room grew worse, she covered her ears saying a quiet prayer.

The slamming stopped as Piper lowered her hands, waiting several moments before standing and going over to the door.

As she reached for one of the doorknobs, they slammed into the door again as she covered her mouth with her hands, backing away.

It now sounded like two of them were out there, so as a safety precaution she pushed an empty filling cabinet in front of the doors before looking around. She had to escape- But how likely was it that they had the other exits covered?

She heard the lock turn on one of the other doors before she slammed against the doors, keeping them closed as she thought in a panic. _Where? Where do I go?_

Forcing herself to calm down, she tried to remember the security plan in case this ever happened. Thank God she worked with a movie-loving group of people, because several of them insisted on wide air ducts-

_The ducts!_ She thought, her eyes wide so that she could see in the dark. _Where's the highest point in the room?_

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

They were attempting to go through the door now as she exhaled, locking the door again and wedging a chair beneath the doorknobs, before shooting across the room, aiming for a filling cabinet.

She jumped onto a coffee table before onto the cabinet, turning and reaching up, pushing on the tiles for the ceiling. Luckily, she found a loose one and pushed it to the side before she leapt up, pulling herself into the duct.

She pushed the tile back into place before holding still, waiting. Soon she heard footsteps below her, moving around the room.

"She's gone." A man said.

"How? We had two of the doors covered, and there was no way she could have escaped out the garage." Another man said.

"Search the room. Maybe there's a hidden exit." A third man said before all she heard was footsteps.

Piper lay in the duct for some time before a man spoke again. "She's definitely gone." The man sighed before crashing and swearing sounded. It sounded like one of them had broken a coffee maker.

"What are we going to do?" One of them asked as she heard another growl before answering them, his voice dark.

"…We keep an eye on this place until we see her again." He said.

"But-" One of them started.

"No! We can't return to headquarters until we've got her." The one with the dark voice said as her eyes widened in horror.

One of them sighed before speaking again. "Fine. Let's just find her quickly. I hate wintertime." He grumbled as it sounded like they were leaving the room.

"Me too man. Me too." The other man without the dark voice said before a door was slammed.

Piper laid in the duct for some time, trembling in fear, before resting her head on her arms, tears streaming down her face. Who were they?

"…Help me." She whispered, begging God to send some help her way.

* * *

_Location Unknown…_

On a dusty horse ranch, a pickup truck drove down a path, a trail of dust signaling his arrival, as those at the impressive main house watched from the porch.

The truck parked and the person stepped out, tipping his cowboy hat at the men before entering the house.

He removed his hat as a petite blonde woman approached him. "Is the boss feelin' good enough to speak to me?" He asked quietly so as not to disturb the woman's mother, who was in the next room knitting peacefully.

The blonde nodded. "He's feeling much better since your last visit. Please, follow me." The woman, who couldn't be much older than 22, said before turning and approaching the wide staircase.

"Try not to distress my husband too much." Her mother said as the two stopped and looked into the den. "He may claim to be feeling better, but in reality, he's not." She said, not looking up from the small violet square she was knitting.

The younger two looked at each other before continuing up the stairs and down poorly lit hallways before reaching a set of mahogany doors, leading into a library.

The woman opened the doors before letting the man enter the room. She closed the doors behind him as he struggled to see in the dark room.

The scent of cigar smoke filled the air as an older man sat behind a mahogany desk. "Thirty-two years. That's how long it took me to build up my company. Five-and-a-half years. That's how long it took for her to build her company and become quite successful with it. How many employees does she have now? Thirty? Forty?"

The young man coughed, partially because he was so nervous, but mostly because of the cigar smoke. "We don't know. Last count was somewhere over twenty-five."

The older man was quiet before breaking into low, sinister laughter. "Wonderful. And most of them are women, aren't they?"

The young man nodded. "Yes sir. Three sets of sisters, and quite a few of them knew each other before they joined."

The older man hummed in thought before speaking. "And how is she?" He asked, sounding rather morose.

The young man hesitated before answering. "She's… Okay. We only saw her once, and she looked fine, but we have reason to believe-"

A harsh coughing fit from the older man cut the young man off.

The doors crashed open and the young woman and a nurse rushed into the room, the nurse hurrying over to the older man while the young woman stopped next to the young man.

"I'm sorry, but he's been working most of the day. Your meeting is over." She said quietly.

The young man nodded before turning, hurrying down the halls and downstairs, before storming outside. He clapped his hat back on his head before storming over to his pickup truck, climbing in, and driving away. The cloud of dust was faint in the twilight.

On the second floor, the young woman watched him leave, sadness filling her heart before she turned away from the window, a lone tear running down her face.

* * *

_**DONE! DONE! With the story? No. With the chapter? Yes. You can review, but you don't have to. Hell's Security has a problem now, and that problem isn't going to go away easily or soon.**_


	11. Piper

_**Disclaimer: I own the OC's and nothing else. Everything that I do not own belongs to its respectful owner.**_

_**A/N: Well here we go, another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I'm never sure when I'm going to post the next update. Oh well. Hope it's soon.**_

* * *

_Topeka… Kansas… The Next Morning At 5 AM…_

The next morning Kelsey awoke at 5 AM, dressed in a black turtleneck, black dress pants, and black hiking boots before she went into the small kitchen attached to her hotel room. She quickly made herself a cup of coffee before taking a seat on the bed, logging online with her laptop.

She typed in the address for the café before taking a sip of her coffee. The brightly colored picture of the café showed up, the seven people known to work at the café shown, before she scrolled down the page. It listed the address, samples of the menu, and the café's history, before reaching the bottom of the page. Smiling, she pressed 'Login'.

Typing in her password quickly, she waited as the page took its time loading, before it was completed.

Bingo.

The hidden homepage for Hell's Security, which had member status's listed and currently missions. The status meant if they were on a mission, on vacation, or waiting for something to do.

Her status was listed as on a mission.

Shaking her head at the member photos, she clicked on the link for contacting Piper.

_Piper- I don't know when I'll be coming back. We've got Roger, but until the traitor has been revealed… I can't come back. Please let the other's know we have Roger._

_Kelsey._

Shutting her computer down, she sighed. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't they just turn the traitor in? Kelsey shouldn't have to stay with the WWE, quickly falling more and more in love with Phil, just because they were compiling evidence against a stalker- A traitor at that!

_Stop it- You need to stay calm._ She told herself, taking another sip of her coffee, before a knock sounded at the door.

She stiffened before placing the mug on the nightstand and grabbing her Glock.

More knocking sounded as she quietly approached the door before opening, the chain still up.

She relaxed. "Phil. What's wrong?" She asked him.

"The police called," Phil explained. "They want us to come down to the police station and identify Roger from a lineup."

Kelsey stiffened at Roger's name. "Fine. Be ready to go in five."

"I am ready. I'm just waiting for you." Phil explained, looking into her eyes as her heart raced. "Are you okay?"

She nodded stiffly. "I'm fine. I'll see you shortly." She said, closing the door. _Where does the time go? _She wondered, glancing at her watch to find it was 7:43 in the morning.

Exhaling, she got to work collecting her messenger bag and coat. Looks like today was another exciting day.

* * *

_Topeka… Kansas… 7:48 AM__…_

Phil looked at the closed door. Kelsey was certainly an enigma…

_A beautiful enigma._ He thought as he ran a hand through his hair before sighing. Why couldn't he just get over his fears and tell her that he cared about her? That he… Loved her…

_No, _Phil told himself, _I don't love her. I just really like her and I care about her. She has a really dangerous job, too dangerous. I should tell her to quit. Maybe she'll enjoy being in a storyline-_

He hit his forehead. _The storyline! Oh man- What are they going to do? Make her some really mean Diva? She'll scare everyone but Beth! Or what if they make her some clueless Diva? She could never have Barbie's personality. What am I going to do if she hates the storyline?! What if she hates me?!_

He was forced to stop worrying as the door opened and Kelsey stepped out, pulling a black parka on before pulling the door shut behind her and zipping her coat shut.

She looked up at him as he intently watched her. "What?" She asked him quietly before he cleared his throat.

"Nothing- Just thinking. C'mon- Let's get this over with." Phil said, turning and leading her down the hall to the elevator.

He zipped his coat shut as well before pulling on gloves, noticing that Kelsey had done the same, before they took the stairs down to the ground floor. _Better to walk_, he thought.

As they stepped into the lobby he grabbed one of her hands. Partially to keep the act up, but mostly because he wanted to.

Several of the other wrestlers watched as they walked by, including his ex Maria, before they went out the door.

A hotel employee held the passenger door of the SUV open as Kelsey climbed in, Phil tipping the employee before getting into the driver's seat and driving away from the hotel.

As snow rushed around the car, Kelsey turned the radio on to the news.

"The entire country is getting colder and more that three-fourths of it is getting snow. More snow is in the forecast here, going to next Wednesday. And a plane went down in Arkansas. The strange thing is no one has been found. Rescuers are hopeful to find the survivors in a nearby town, since footprints were found leading away from the plane. In other news-" Kelsey turned the radio off and shook her head before sighing.

"Something wrong?" Phil asked her as he turned the SUV onto the street the police station was on.

Kelsey shook her head again. "No. I just… I miss home."

Phil nodded. "I know the feeling."

Kelsey looked at him in surprise as he parked the SUV. "You do?" She asked cautiously.

Phil turned off the SUV before looking at her and nodding. "Yeah, of course I do. Being on the road more than half of the year, barely getting any time to breathe, and then something like this happens. I'm rarely home anymore." Phil said, looking into her eyes again.

Kelsey felt like time had stopped as she looked into his eyes, her mind replaying the kiss.

"Kelsey?" Phil asked, ruining the moment. "Are you okay?"

She blinked before turning away and nodding. "Yeah, just fine. Let's get this over with." She said, getting out of the SUV.

Phil frowned before he got out of the SUV too, locking the SUV before jogging after Kelsey.

* * *

_Hell… Michigan… 5:42 AM…_

Oliver, Ruby, Ariella, and Hatsumi stared at the garage entrance into Hell's Security. It was sealed shut with nails and boards.

Ariella raised an eyebrow while Oliver inspected the door before shaking his head. "No clue." He said.

"Let's see if the other exits are sealed off. I've got a bad feeling 'bout this." Ariella said, leading them out of the garage.

They went into the café and found the usual entrance and exit untouched, but the one in Piper's office was sealed shut as well.

"Do we wait for backup?" Oliver asked as Cole joined the group.

Cole snorted. "You kidding me?" He asked as Ariella descended the stairs. "No."

They went into the underground headquarters before closing the door behind them.

A quick search of the main areas revealed nothing but chaos. Papers were thrown everywhere, computers were left on, and things like paperweights were broken. Piper's office was in the worst condition. They had destroyed the computer.

"What happened here?" Hatsumi asked, her eyes tracing the chaos.

"Beats me." Oliver muttered, nudging a pile of papers with the toe of his boot.

Ariella was circling her desk when she froze. "Anyone hear that?"

"Hear what- Sis!" Cole yelled, chasing after Ariella. The others followed.

"Help! Guys! Help!" Piper called from over their heads as they ran into the break room.

"Give me a hand here!" Ariella yelled from atop a filing cabinet.

Cole climbed onto it and they pushed at the stuck tile over their head. "Get a ladder!" Cole ordered, Oliver sprinting away.

Oliver quickly returned with the ladder, Hatsumi climbing it as Oliver held the ladder steady.

The ladder was higher than the cabinet as Hatsumi used a crowbar to pry the tile away before Piper started backing out, her legs appearing before she climbed onto the ladder, Hatsumi getting off it.

Piper climbed down quickly, Oliver pulling her into a hug as she cried. The others stayed close, trying to calm her down as she shook with fear.

"They're trying to take me back! I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" She sobbed, Oliver closing his eyes.

"Call Adrienne." He growled, opening his eyes again.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Do it. I've got a bad feeling." He ordered.

Ruby ran off as Piper backed out of the hug before collapsing.

"Piper!" Ariella and Hatsumi cried, kneeling next to their friend.

"Piper talk to us. Who did this? Who was here?" Ariella asked.

"Them! They're back! I knew I couldn't escape them! Please don't make me go back!" Piper cried, holding onto Ariella's arms. "Please!"

Ariella winced before freeing her arms and hugging her friend. "It'll be all right. We won't let them take you back."

"He'll never stop! Not until I give up my inheritance! Maybe I should just give it up! The ranch doesn't matter to me! Not anymore!" Piper sobbed.

"No! You won't let them win- We won't let them win." Ariella said sternly. "That ranch is the last thing you have to remember your parents by. If they want the ranch they can take up their problems in court, 'cause you're not letting them have it. Do you understand?"

Piper nodded, crying a little less.

Ruby returned. "I got through to Adrienne. She sounded tired, but she says they're fine."

Oliver relaxed while Cole sighed in relief before nodding to a far corner of the room. Ruby and Oliver followed him as Ariella and Hatsumi helped Piper to her feet before leading her over to a chair.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked Cole as Cole sighed.

"C'mon. I have something to show you two." Cole said, leaving the room. The other two exchanged looks before following him.

They reached a metal door with a card scanner next to it. Cole ran a card through it before the door opened and they went inside, the door closing behind them.

"Good thing those vandals couldn't get in here." Ruby said. They were in the computer and records room.

"Yeah." Oliver agreed as Cole went over to a stack of files, searching through them quickly, before going over to a computer and turning it on.

Quickly he had a record up on the screen and he waved them over. There was a small picture of Piper in one corner, surrounded by other people.

"Who are they and what are we looking at?" Ruby asked, reading over the document.

Cole sighed. "Five-and-a-half years ago Piper fled from an unknown place in Arizona. She fled from her uncle's family and her uncle's company…"

Ruby's eyes widened as she nodded. "It all makes sense now."

Oliver looked between them. "What makes sense?" He asked, confused.

"Piper Charles- Niece of Al Charles. Owner of…" Ruby started as Oliver nodded.

"Heaven-Sent Security." They said in unison.

"Exactly." Cole said with a sigh. "After her parents passed away she was sent to live with her uncle's family. She was raised like a daughter, she was even in line to be the leader of Heaven-Sent Security someday, but then she came to her senses."

"What? Why?" Ruby asked. "If she was a part of one of the richest families in Arizona…"

Cole shook his head. "The money didn't matter to her. She realized that her uncle's company wasn't protecting people because they wanted to help, but because they wanted power. They also wanted her parent's ranch something awful. She fled knowing that she either had to stop caring about people or that she had to run."

Ruby and Oliver took a moment before Oliver spoke. "So… They're after her?" He asked slowly.

Cole nodded. "If she says they are, then they are. Our job from here on out is to keep Piper safe. You do not tell anyone else what you just learned. Piper will tell the others when the time is right."

Ruby shut down the computer before turning to Cole again. "Okay. So… What exactly are we going to tell the others?"

Cole sighed. "That, I don't know. Come up with some creative lie, and fast. Meanwhile I've got to help Ariella and Hatsumi convince Piper to leave the building."

The two nodded before the trio left the room, the group splitting up. Time to regain some order amidst the chaos.

* * *

_**I know, a shorter chapter than usual, but this is what I could think of for this chapter. Review if you like, don't if you don't. Whatever.**_


	12. Memories

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the WWE or **__**Twilight**__**?! NO! I own the OC's and that's it.**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted/read this story. It really, trully means a lot to me and thank you so, so much for everything.**_

* * *

Kelsey and Phil stood behind a one-way mirror, looking into the interrogation room. Roger wasn't there, yet.

"You don't have to do this y'know. I can identify him and you can wait in the car." Phil said, looking down at Kelsey, who for once wasn't wearing high boots.

Kelsey, her arms crossed, looked up at him. "I can do this Phil. I have to do this. Besides," she looked back at the glass, "he's your stalker."

Phil rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, true, but I don't want you to get-"

Kelsey glared at him. "Don't you dare say 'hurt', because I can take care of myself!" She snapped.

Phil held up his hands. "Chill Kels, I know you can take care of yourself," he put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "but I know that you and Roger have a past that hurts you."

Kelsey's expression became pained as Phil sighed before pulling her to him, hugging her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her hair.

"It'll be okay Kels, it'll be okay." Phil whispered as a lone tear slid down her face. _I won't let anyone hurt you ever again Kelsey, I promise._ Phil thought before the door to the room abruptly opened and they let go of each other.

The chief of police cleared his throat as the door closed before he nodded at them. "Mr. Brooks, Mrs. Brooks," he said, Kelsey's eyes widening. "All we want you two to do is identify Mr., uh… Well, Mr. Roger, and then you may leave." He explained as Phil held Kelsey's hand once more.

Phil nodded. "Thanks sir."

"Don't mention it." The chief mumbled before they faced the glass once more. The door opened and four men were led into the room, all standing against a wall for a lineup. Phil, Kelsey, and the chief could see them, but the men couldn't Phil, Kelsey, and the chief.

Kelsey looked at their faces quickly before panicking and turning to the chief. "He's not there." She said, her voice rising in panic. "He's not there. Roger's not there. Oh please don't tell me he's escaped." She babbled, putting one hand on her forehead as Phil nodded in agreement, his eyes blazing.

"She's right- He's not there. Where is he?" Phil demanded to know as the chief scratched his head, looking at the lineup again.

"Are you sure? Take another look at them. Maybe-"

"He's not there and I know it!" Kelsey screamed, bolting from the room.

"Kelsey- Wait!" Phil yelled, chasing after her.

Kelsey ran down the hallways towards the front door, her thoughts on Roger.

_He's out- He escaped- Was it really him who was at the arena? They said it was! Oh dear Jesus, please don't let it be so! Please don't let it be that he's escaped!_ She prayed as she ran outside, down the steps, and towards the SUV.

"Kelsey!" Phil yelled, grabbing one of her arms and spinning her around. "What's gotten into you?"

"Just stay away from me Phil!" She yelled, hysterical. "He's only after you because I'm with you! Just- Just forget about me!" She yelled, turning and running off down the sidewalk.

"Kels! KELSEY!" He yelled after her. "STOP!"

Kelsey looked over her shoulder once at him, before rounding the corner of a building and disappearing from sight.

Phil chased after her, but when he rounded the corner of the same building she was nowhere in sight. Throughout

"Kelsey!"

* * *

After a little, okay, a lot of work, the underground headquarters of Hell's Security was looking… Better… Sort of.

If you just ignored one room in the headquarters… As in the bullpen.

Ariella slammed one of her heavy steel-toe combat boots into the side of one of the metal desks in the bullpen, leaving a dent in the metal. "Erg- How'd they get into the bunker and why?! Why are they so darn persistent?!"

Oliver, who had his arms crossed and was leaning against a desk, shrugged one shoulder before standing. Ariella blinked in a random 'Oh my gosh he is sooooooooooooo cute!' moment. With his white-blonde hair and baby blue eyes, any girl with common sense would think that…

…Until Ariella remembered that she was four years older than him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, running from the room and screaming about how she must have been turned into a vampire.

Oliver blinked. "Okay, that was…"

"Random?" Cole volunteered as he picked up some scattered papers.

"Yeah," Oliver said with a nod.

Ruby strode into the room, her red hair back in a high ponytail as she stared at an open folder in her hands before stopping at a desk near the guys, putting the folder down. "Take a look at this boys- Looks like we have bigger problems then we expected."

The guys stood next to her, staring into the contents of the folder in surprise. They looked at each other over Ruby's head before looking back at the folder again.

"Satellite photos revealing that…" Oliver stopped and shook his head. "No, it can't be."

Ruby nodded. "Oh, yes, it can."

Cole exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "Looks like we're in big trouble."

"Yeah, I know." Ruby said.

* * *

Kelsey ran down the maze of alleyways, her mind focusing on only one thing: Survival.

"_What's wrong with you?! I am your boyfriend- Not him!"_ Roger roared in her mind before backhanding her, making her flinch.

"_I don't see why this idiot could be a threat. I've met grandmother's more intimidating than him." _She remembered Ariella say as they walked down a hallway in Hell's Security headquarters, an open folder balanced in one of Ariella's hands.

"_Kelsey LeeAnn Shepherd!"_ Her father bellowed as she yelped, shying down another alleyway.

"_Shepherd! Get out of there!" _Her squad commander yelled over a handheld radio as she ran through a building in Iraq.

"_You're like a sister to me- I'll never give up on you."_ Adrienne said, giving Kelsey a one-arm hug as Adrienne's other arm was in a cast, broken.

"_You're mine- I'll never let you stop being mine." _Roger growled as she tripped, regaining her balance quickly before continuing running, going faster.

"_Remind me again what our catchword is?" _Adrienne asked her as they trained in the headquarters gym.

"_Jackpot."_ Kelsey said, weightlifting as Adrienne ran on a treadmill.

"_Oh yeah. We're just your average Dante and Vergil."_ Adrienne said jokingly.

Tears streamed down Kelsey's face as she tripped again, catching herself before running into the street.

The screech of brakes sounded before Phil flew from the SUV, hurrying over to her as she wept before pulling her into a hug. "It'll be all right. They'll get him- I know it."

Kelsey shook her head, staring at his coat instead of looking him in the eye. "No, no they won't Phil," she up at him, tears still running down her face. "He'll never stop- Not as long as I- As I'm-" She couldn't speak anymore as she started crying again, burying her face in his coat as he held onto her tighter. Thank God there was no traffic around.

"Everything will be all right Kelsey- I'll protect you." He whispered, kissing her hair.

"NO!" She cried a choked cry, stumbling away from him. "Just stay away from me! He'll never hurt you if we're not together!" She yelled before turning and slamming her boot into one of the front tires of the SUV. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" She screamed, done kicking the poor tire.

"Kelsey!" Phil yelled, spinning her around before grabbing her biceps. "I don't care if he brings an army of undead zombies with him- I won't leave you!" He said, his eyes blazing.

Her chin quivered. "I know. That's the problem…" She whispered.

The glint of sunlight on metal made her look past his shoulder and up at one of the buildings behind him. It glinted again before her eyes widened and she jerked herself away from him, running for the door into the building.

"Kelsey?" Phil questioned, confused, before getting back into the SUV and parking it.

Kelsey tried the door before drawing back. She slammed her shoulder into the door, forcing it open before running into the building.

She took the old stairs two steps at a time, Phil running behind her, before she reached the second floor.

She replayed the scene in her mind before running for the next set of stairs, heading for the third floor.

Phil muttered curses as he followed her, her focus on finding _them_.

She reached a door, holding her hand up to silence him, before slamming into the door. It didn't budge as she swore before Phil kicked it in for her.

"Thank you," she said, breathless, before hurrying into the room.

It was empty save for a rotting couch under a window, and…

…A silver Beretta pistol on a windowsill.

Kelsey froze, every scenario possible for this situation playing through her mind before she took a step forward.

"Kelsey no!" Phil yelled, jerking her back.

She glared at him. "What?" She growled, her gloved hands balling into fists.

He pointed at the floor. "There's a tripwire."

Kelsey looked where he pointed and was shocked to find that, indeed, he was right. There was a tripwire there.

With deadly speed, Kelsey leapt over the tripwire, zigzagging across the floor to the window. She crouched, snatching the Beretta off the windowsill, before leaning up and peaking out. There was no one on the street…

…But there was an open window in the building directly across from her.

_An open window? In the middle of window? I don't think so._ She thought, turning and crouch-walking her way across the floor before standing, leaping over the tripwire again before shooing Phil out the door and into the hall.

"What's the plan?" He asked her, his hands on his hips.

"You're going down to the SUV while I trip the wire." Kelsey said flatly, opening her coat up and slipping the Beretta inside before zipping her coat shut again.

"What? No way Kels," he shook his head. "That is not happening."

Kelsey smirked slowly, walking towards him, as he backed away before he found himself pinned against the wall.

She stopped, standing on her tiptoes so that she was inches away from his face, before she spoke again.

"You're going to do as I say, or else the kidnappers will get away." She said, her face morphing into a lethal glare.

Phil searched her face for any sign of her kidding before sighing and nodding in agreement. "Okay, fine. Tell me what to do."

Like the flip of a switch, she smiled again and backed away from him. "Good."

_

* * *

_

They watched him hurry from the building, checking over his shoulder several times before climbing into the SUV and driving away like a madman.

_**Excellent,**__ the being thought with an evil smile as one of their henchmen shoved __her__ into the backseat of the SUV they drove._

"_Now?" The man asked him, impatient as ever._

_A beep sounded and the man looked at the device in his hand. "Now." He said coolly._

_The henchman nodded, removing a device from his pocket, before pressing a button._

_The abandoned apartment building Kelsey had been in went up in flames as the explosion set-off nearby car-alarms._

_The first being grinned deviously. "Wonderful," he breathed, turning away and starting for the SUV as loud screams- Curses, started. Looks like __she__ had figured out just what had happened._

"_Let's get out of here before the cops come." The first being ordered, getting into the front passenger seat of the SUV as the henchman climbed into the back of the SUV, trying to keep __her__ from leaping from the SUV._

_The driver started the SUV, driving away quickly as police and fire sirens started._

* * *

The first thing Kelsey had done was open a window up the hall. The window led out onto the fire escape, so she had a fast exit.

Kelsey had inspected the tripwire as she waited to hear Phil drive away before using an empty box she had found to throw at the tripwire, causing it to snap before sprinting down the hall.

She scrambled onto the fire escape, not taking the time to think as she jumped, the building exploding behind her as she landed on the roof of the SUV. Thank God the building had been on the corner of a new street, so Phil could park under the fire escape without being seen.

Phil drove the speed limit as Kelsey lay on the roof of the SUV, her heart racing, before he parked in front of the police station again.

The moment the SUV had stopped Kelsey climbed off the roof, Phil running around the SUV before hugging her tightly.

"Oh thank God you're all right," he breathed into her hair as police hurried out of the building, climbing into police cruisers.

Kelsey shook her head. "Let's get out of here- I've got some calls I have to make." She said, climbing into the passenger seat of the SUV before inching over into the driver's seat.

Phil rolled his eyes as Kelsey started the SUV before he climbed into the passenger seat, slamming the door before she drove away from the police station.

* * *

Piper sat in her upstairs office, her feet propped up on the edge of her desk as she read _Twilight_ again, before the phone rang.

Eyeing it warily, she put the book down and took her feet off the desk before leaning forward and picking the receiver up, placing it to her ear.

She didn't speak as she listened to first breathing before the person spoke in a nervous rush. "I am so sorry my darling- I never meant to not call you for this long-"

"How did you get this number?" Piper asked coldly as she leaned back in her chair, relieved.

"Well…" He started nervously.

"Never mind," Piper said. "What I need is a favor from you."

"Anything my darling!" The man cried, something falling in the background.

"What was that?" Piper asked, paranoid.

"…I fell on my knees…" The man said, the moment suddenly turning awkward.

_Okay then... Awkward and random._ Piper thought with a slight shake of her head.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Piper snapped when she regained her voice.

"Y- Yes ma'am!" He stuttered, sounding like he was scrambling to his feet.

"Now, what I need you to do is track down someone for me- Can you do that?" Piper asked him, picking _Twilight_ up again.

The conversation, albeit short, ran smoothly and soon Piper was tossing her phone back into its cradle a là Dante from _Devil May Cry 3_ before propping her boots up again. "Splendid." Piper purred, turning the page of the book. "You could even call it dazzling." She said with a chuckle.

* * *

…_**Okay, so I was on a **__**Twilight-reading**__** spree for the last week-and-a-half. So what? Review if you like, don't if you don't.**_

_**Flamers will be very much ignored.**_


	13. I Promise

**_Disclaimer: By this point you should know who I own, but if you don't… I own the members of Hell's Security and any other OC you find here. After that, I own nothing else._**

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. Two months. Wow. Well, I will try not to do that again._**

* * *

_Topeka... Kansas... 10 AM._

"Kelsey what's wrong?" Phil asked her as they entered her hotel room, Kelsey running her hands through her hair and sitting down on the bed.

"That was the signal- No, that was _her_ signal." Kelsey said, standing and tucking her arms behind her back as she began pacing.

"Wait- Whose signal?" Phil asked her, watching helplessly as Kelsey started going into survivor mode.

"Adrienne's…" Kelsey said lifelessly as she stared off into space.

"Kelsey!" Phil called, freeing her from her thoughts and memories as he spun her around, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"They took her. They took my family away from me." Kelsey said, tears beginning to stream down her face. "They took her Phil! I have to- I have to help her!" Kelsey said, the tears growing stronger as she looked away from him.

"Hey!" Phil yelled, her gaze snapping back towards him. "I promise you- They'll be found. We'll find them. Who took her? Who took Adrienne away from you?"

"I don't know Phil, I just… I don't know anything anymore." Kelsey whispered, her eyes focused on his shirt as she held onto the front of his shirt. "She's my family. She's my sister. If they hurt her… Oh man," she looked up at him. "They've done this to me before. They'll do it again. Please Phil, I'm begging you, let me go and help my friends. My… Family…"

Phil shook his head. "I can't let you do that Kelsey. I just can't. It's not safe… For any of us."

Kelsey's chin quivered as she let go of his shirt before hitting him lightly. "Let me go."

He shook his head. "No, I can't Kelsey."

"Let me go Phil, let me go!" She screamed, shoving him away before bolting for the door, not seeing through her tears.

Phil regained his footing before bolting after her. He caught her, pulling her away from the closed door before turning her around and hugging her to him.

"Phil they're my family! Please, let me do this! I _can_ do this. I _will_ do this!" Kelsey sobbed, her face pressed against his shirt as she cried harder, Phil's arms around her.

She felt… Safe, oddly enough.

"I can't Kelsey." He said quietly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Why not?" She whispered, her tears still following.

* * *

_They're Still In Kansas..._

His chest tightened. Could he… Tell her? Tell her what he felt for her? How much he needed her? How badly he feared for her safety? How much he wanted to be her hero, to keep the demons away from her. To… Fight for her.

He kissed her hair as he thought, Kelsey still safely in his arms, protected by his heart.

For once, he wanted to be the bodyguard, the protector. This time… He was going to be.

"Because I love you." He whispered.

* * *

_An Unknown Location In Wisconsion..._ _Same Time..._

"Let me go!" Adrienne screamed, kicking out at the men who were roughly dragging her and the unconscious Tabitha out of the van. "You- You creeps!"

One of her boots squarely hit the door to the van, taking some of the paint of as she continued to kick. They had bound her hands together to prevent her from trying to escape, but that would not prevent her from fighting.

"Get her out of there." One man- Their leader- Gruffly ordered as his henchmen carried Tabitha away.

"I can walk!" Adrienne snapped, climbing out of the van.

One man approached her before she used her bound hands against him. The man did not expect the punch before it hit him, so it gave Adrienne time to leap over him and make a break for it.

As she ran for the chain-link fence nearby, the icy cold wind whipped past her shoulders before she heard a shout.

"Miss Anderson, you won't get very far without a coat in this weather." The leader warned as she reached the fence, leaping up before she began struggling to climb.

"I don't care!" She screamed, though he did have a point. She wore only a long-sleeved white top, blue jeans, and her hiking boots, since they had taken her sweatshirt, coat, and gloves away from her.

She reached the top of the fence and pulled herself over it, landing in the snow below with a grunt before standing. Two very large and very angry looking men stood there, waiting for her to continue running.

With her eyes radiating just how much anger she felt, she raised her hands in defeat.

A bitter laugh came from behind her, but she didn't even have to look to know who had laughed.

"You will never get away with this." She said loud enough for the man to hear as the henchmen led her back through the gates, her boots crunching against the freshly fallen snow.

"You're right," he said as she reached him, "we won't. But you can't blame us for trying." He said with a sadistic smile.

"You're sick." She snapped at him, Tabitha stirring behind the man as henchmen still held her.

The man shrugged one shoulder. Such a simple gesture enraged Adrienne further, making her lung towards him before both of the henchmen grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Piper will find us, you can count on that." She said, struggling against the henchmen's strong grasps.

The man walked forward until they were eye-to-eye, their boots millimeters apart as they studied the other ones expression. His was one of calm, cold indifference. Hers was one of fiery, scalding anger.

"That's what we want, Miss Anderson." He said, reaching out with one leather-gloved hand and holding her chin between his slender fingers.

After another moment in the freezing cold, he let go, his hand falling back to his side. "Get her out of here. Get both of them out of here. And contact that bumbling idiot of an employer of hers. I want her to know just what exactly she is dealing with her."

The henchmen nodded as Tabitha came-to, her eyes widening before she was dragged away into the building behind her, Adrienne following him.

No one noticed as she dropped a metal disk the size of a quarter into the snow, the wind quickly using snow to cover it up.

Their leader smiled as he turned back to the storm racing towards them. "Piper Charles, no more running." He said as he put a cigar in his mouth.

_

* * *

_

_Back To Topeka, Kansas..._

_He loves me._

Not that this was the first time Kelsey had heard this, but from Phil?

"Kelsey?" Phil hugged her tighter. "Please, say something."

She nodded slowly against his chest, her eyes cold, unfeeling, reaching for something…

"I'm sorry…" He began to say before she interupted him.

"I can't." She said abruptly.

"What? You can't what?" Phil asked her.

"I can't love you Phil." Kelsey said as she wrenched herself free from him, her eyes on the ground as she backed away from him.

"What? Why, why can't you? Why can't you love me? Look at me Kelsey." Phil said, taking a step towards her.

"NO!" Kelsey said louder than she intended to, her eyes flashing up to his. "Please, don't." She pleaded. "I…" She shook his head. "I can't love you Phil. I've tried and… I just can't."

Phil was in shock as he reached out for her, his fingers mere inches from her.

"Please, forgive me, Phil." Kelsey said, tears pooling in her eyes and blurring her vision as she shook her head. "Don't… Don't come looking for me either. It's not worth it. I am not worth it." She whispered.

Phil's arm dropped as she sobbed before turning and opening the door, leaving before he could… Fight for her.

She had failed her mission. She had failed them all. There was only one thing left to do, and she would succeed at that.

She was going to find her friends, and she was going to bring them home.

She promised.

* * *

_Canada... A Little Earlier..._

"YVONNE!" Adam yelled. "Duck!"

With a gasp, Yvonne jumped before hitting the ground in a roll, biting down on a scream as her shoulder radiated with more pain.

Returning to her feet, Yvonne ran with all the energy she had left in her body as she was followed, Adam delivering a punch to the person harassing him before turning and following her.

"JUMP!" Yvonne yelled as they neared the patio doors, both doors held open by two of the kitchen chairs.

The two intruders looked at each other before turning and escaping out the front door.

Yvonne and Adam leapt over the threshold leading out of the kitchen before they leapt over the side of the deck, just before the house went up in flames…

* * *

_Hell... Michigan... Same Time As Canada..._

As Cole, Ariella, and Winter tried to clean up the Hell's Security underground headquarters the best they could, a phone call was being made.

The phone at Ariella's desk started jumping as Ariella exchanged a suspicious look with her coworkers before answering it, taking a seat at her desk.

"Hello, Hell's Security-" She started to say before being interrupted.

"Ariella!" Kaylah gasped as water sloshed in the background. "Send help- Now!" She whispered as loudly as she dared, it seemed to Ariella.

"Kaylah? What's the matter? Kaylah?" Ariella said as the other two exchanged worried glances before Winter ran from the room.

"Shane and I… We're trapped!" Kaylah hissed before there was a gasp and what sounded like the phone being dropped.

"Kaylah?! Kaylah answer me! Kaylah!" Ariella yelled, standing before the call was ended. "Kaylah!"

Winter ran back into the room just as Ariella slammed the receiver down. "We've got a problem-" She began to say before Dominic pushed his way past his other coworkers.

"Dom- Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Ariella asked him, surprised to see him.

"Yeah, but I got the emergency phone call. We're going into Underworld Mode." Dominic said, heading over to his desk. "Suit up team- We've got five MIA." He explained.

"But- Piper-" Summer started to say before Dominic held up his hand, shushing her.

"Summer- You and Hatsumi have to stay with her for the time being. Ruby, Oliver, Aidan: You're heading to Canada. Ariella, Winter, Cole: North Carolina." Ariella was already moving before he had called out the first order. "Call our out-of-town-or-state agents in- We'll need their help. Cole, Kirsten, you're with me." He said, snatching up his emergency passport as well.

"Why? Where are we going?" Kirsten asked him as he started down a hallway, Cole and Kirsten following him.

"The reason why we have not heard from the trio is because their plane went down and they're nowhere around it." Dominic explained as they approached the record-keeping room.

"WHAT?!" The two exclaimed in shock and horror before they started asking questions at the same time.

"When did this happen?"

"Where did the plane go down?"

"How?"

"Should we call in the FBI? Oh man- The Walker's." Kirsten pressed a hand to her forehead as she rested the other one on her hip.

Dominic shook his head at them. "Last night, somewhere in Wisconsin, the weather forced them to take an emergency landing, and no, not this time." He withdrew a file from a cabinet before turning to face them again. "This time we're on our own."

_

* * *

_

**_All right, so I know that this chapter has been too many days, weeks, and months in the making, but here it is now. I am working on another chapter, which I hope to have up sooner than December, so keep your eyes open for it. Until then, thank you for taking the time to read this story, and thank you for all of the reviews/favorites/and alerts for this story._**

**_Review if you want, don't if you don't want to. Thank you for reading though, it means a lot to me. :)_**


	14. Secrets Revealed

_**Disclaimer: I own the OC's and nothing else.**_

_**Author's note: So, I have two big announcements. One: I am making changes to the story such as changing names, fixing plot problems, and things like that. I have only replaced the first chapter, as of this writing. Two: This is the chapter where a turning point is reached in the story. I have dropped the plot about the kidnapped coworkers, and now am focusing on the missing Roger/unmasking the stalker part.**_

_**Bonus: I also am revealing who the stalker is in this chapter. ;)**_

_**Oh, and Happy Easter and Happy late Good Friday. And happy weekend. :)**_

* * *

_**Topeka… Kansas…**_

"Phil just- Go away!" Kelsey screamed, ducking into the elevator and pressing the button for the ground floor rapidly.

"Kels-" Phil reached the doors just as they closed and growled before taking off for the stairway.

Kelsey closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the cold doors.

"Six years." She whispered. "Six years I… Stayed away from Roger… And away from love, and now… One man… Phil…" She shook her head before screaming. "Why?!"

* * *

_**Kansas…**_

"Where did he say their hotel was?" Maxine asked with a sigh as she drove around the busy streets of Topeka.

Tabitha tried to read the map but sighed. "I don't know."

Maxine muttered, "We need to get a GPS system."

Tabitha sighed again. "I agree."

It grew quiet in the car, the third woman asleep in the backseat. She claimed that she just was really tired. The other two really knew that the cancer was the reason.

"So, Piper tells me that you grew up in Phoenix," Maxine said. "It must be hard living in Michigan now, since you're used to warmth."

Tabitha nodded. "It is different, but I like it in Michigan. My mom does too." She added softly.

Maxine spotted a hotel in the distance. "How is she doing?" She asked Tabitha. She wasn't sure what Tabitha's mother was sick with, but she knew that Tabitha was worried about her.

Tabitha sighed again. "Not too bad, but she isn't getting better."

Maxine nodded. "I'm sorry." She said.

Tabitha nodded. "Thanks." She said before looking at the map again. "That's the hotel," she said, looking up and pointing at the one they were driving towards.

Maxine nodded. "Finally."

* * *

_**Arizona…**_

In Arizona, Piper's uncle Alfred Sr. watched from a distance as his grandson's rode horses around a corral.

"Grandfather, look at me!" One of the boys shouted, waving at him.

He smiled and nodded. He was too tired and weak to do much more.

His son, Alfred Jr., approached his wheelchair before stopping. "They were unable to find Piper, father." He said, watching as his father stiffened before growling.

"Where is she hiding?" Al growled.

"We… Don't know yet." Alfred Jr. said, waiting for the outburst.

"Well, then find her!" His father yelled, slamming his hands down on the armrests of the wheelchair before coughing.

As his wife hurried across the yard, a ghost of the woman she once had been long ago, Alfred Jr. sighed. "We're doing all that we can, father," he said, sounding like he was making up excuses, "but what else are we supposed to do? We already turned one of her employees against her."

His father looked up at him, his cool gray eyes scrutinizing. "I don't care what you have to do, just find her. We need that key."

Alfred Jr. nodded before stepping back as his mother approached. "Yes, Father."

* * *

_**Kansas…**_

Phil ran down the stairwell for the hotel, passing several other wrestlers before he ran by Jay, who followed him.

"Phil, where's the fire?" Jay asked, following Phil as he ran.

Phil stopped to look at him. "I just told my girlfriend that I love her and she ran off! I have to find her." He said before running again.

* * *

_**Iraq… Six Years Ago…**_

Six years ago Kelsey, working in Iraq as a Marine, was crazy in love with a young architect named Roger… You could even say that they were soul mates…

That is, until they both felt something had changed in their relationship.

"Roger- I'm not wrong about this. You've changed." Kelsey had told him one night over a very long-distance phone call.

"I have had reason to, Kelsey." Roger had snarled. "My sister just passed away."

Kelsey closed her eyes, pained. She had been best friends with Roger's sister Delilah- Delilah had even introduced the pair.

"You changed before that, Roger." Kelsey said, looking at the ground. "I don't understand; what did I do wrong?"

"Everything!" He snarled. "Can you do anything right?!"

Kelsey gritted her teeth, fighting tears. "I guess I can't."

Roger scoffed. "See, even you admit it. I told you not to leave me, and what did you do? You left!"

"I know Roger… But you can't-"

"Can't what?!" He snapped. "She was my sister, Kelsey! She shouldn't have died!"

Kelsey's eyes watered. She _loved_ him- She was trying to be there for him thousands of miles away, but he was hurting her.

Could you still love someone who made you cry?

"And you- You left me!" He spat.

This wasn't the first time he had lost his temper because she was overseas. Actually, this was normal in their relationship. Him yelling, her crying. At first they had been the perfect couple, the couple that made people jealous of their love. Then his true colors came out.

"I had no choice!" Kelsey cried. "I am not going to skip out when my country needs me the most!"

"Yeah? Well, you certainly skipped out on me when _I_ needed you." He growled as Kelsey cried silently. "Did you ever think of _me_ and when _I_ needed you?!"

Kelsey sobbed. "Roger, you _always_ need me! There's never a time when you don't need me! Why do I have to be the one that always is picking up the pieces when you've fallen apart?!"

Roger started yelling and cursing, making Kelsey cry even more. She couldn't take it- Couldn't take his abuse any longer.

Kelsey wiped her tears away, trying not to cry, before she inhaled sharply. "Roger?"

"What?" He asked, obviously not happy.

"Never call me again." She said before hanging up.

With that, Kelsey tossed the phone on a table and wailed.

She cursed, she kicked, she blamed God, but none of it made her feel like she had made the right decision.

"Shepherd?" A young man- Oliver O'Malley- Stuck his head in the room. "There are people here… to see you."

"Tell them to go away!" Kelsey sobbed, throwing a chair aside.

A hand on her shoulder made her stop and look into the face of Dominic Saes and Piper Charles.

"Miss Shepherd," Piper said, removing her hat, "I am Piper Charles- PI and owner of a small… Company…" She shot Oliver a dirty look before smiling at Kelsey again.

"We would like your help." Dominic said.

That was how Kelsey found out about Hell's Security, and later, was reunited with an old friend.

* * *

_**Kansas… Back To Our Time…**_

DING!

Kelsey stumbled out of the elevator before bolting for the door.

She made it across the lobby without seeing Phil, grateful for a bit of luck.

Kelsey charged across the parking lot, remembering her keys were in her coat, which was in her room.

With a wheezing gasp, Kelsey stopped running and stared, through bleary eyes, towards the sky.

"WHY?!" She screamed. "Why me, God?!" She sobbed. "Why me, of all the people, to protect and love Phil?"

With a wail, she fell on her knees and cried.

* * *

_**Kansas…**_

Phil ran out of the hotel, looking around. "Kelsey?" He shouted, frantic. Looking around, he spotted her sitting in the middle of the parking lot. "Kelsey." He said, relieved to see that she hadn't disappeared.

He jogged across the parking lot before kneeling next to her. "Kelsey, talk to me." He said, holding her. "Why are you crying?"

Kelsey sobbed in his arms before speaking. "Because I love you."

Phil smiled. "So what's so bad about that?"

Kelsey looked up at him. "Do you know just how bad my past is? Have you talked to Roger?"

Phil sighed. "Then why don't you tell me some things about yourself." He said, helping her to her feet.

Kelsey looked at the ground. "I can't. Not right now."

Phil nodded. "I understand, just," he grabbed one of her hands and she looked up at him, "don't break my heart."

Kelsey gave him a weak smile. "I'll try not to." She whispered.

Phil nodded. "Good; now, let's go catch Roger."

"Mind if we help?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Kelsey and Phil looked and saw three women standing there.

"Phil, meet Maxine, Tabitha, and Leslie. Member's of H.S." Kelsey said.

Maxine smiled while Tabitha looked perplexed and Leslie looked pale.

The stalker had been named.

* * *

_**Well, now you know who the stalker is. Reviews are always welcome. :) Flamers are going to be ignored.**_


	15. Plans

_**Disclaimer: I own the OC's. That's it. Nothing more.**_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. :)**_

**_Also, update on the editing: Still working on rewriting the chapters._**

* * *

_Hell…_

Kirsten, after receiving the call from Maxine alerting her to Roger's escape, made some calls of her own. The results? Perfect.

"Never the time like the present to alert the proper authorities to Roger's whereabouts. Master escape artist? Meet both the FBI and Interpol." Kirsten said with a wicked smile.

Her fax machine started whirring and she wheeled her chair over to the separate counter where all of her law items sat. Briefcase, files, personal list of numbers and people who owed her favors. Everything that she needed for work, it was there.

Kirsten removed the paper from the fax machine and read it over before smiling. She used her cell to call Maxine. "Maxine. I've got some information that you will love."

* * *

_Kansas… An Hour Later…_

Phil, understanding that Kelsey needed to have some time talking to her coworkers, had gone to the gym. Tabitha, not in the mood to deal with work, and Leslie were in another booth, talking somewhat amicably.

"I hate being a celiac," Maxine told Kelsey as they ate lunch at a restaurant near the hotel. What brought that up? The piece of rhubarb pie that Kelsey was eating.

"That means you have a problem with gluten, right?" Kelsey asked as Maxine sipped her tea.

"Yeah. It means also watching my diet or else I get really sick. Stomachaches and the whole party." Maxine said before looking Kelsey in the eye.

Kelsey knew that look. It meant Maxine wanted to talk about feelings.

Maxine, a woman who was beautiful yet strong, was like a mother to the people she looked out for in her life. She barely gave herself time to breathe before going on to someone else's problems or some more work. Kelsey also knew that Maxine was trying to forget some things about her past that pained her.

"So let me get this straight," Maxine said over the remains of her lunch, "Roger is on the loose again, you're going to be in a storyline with Phil, and he said 'I love you'? Wow." She shook her head.

"I know," Kelsey groaned, stirring her coffee. "I really like him, and I am really happy he said that, but I can't love him." She said sadly. "Not yet at least."

Maxine shook her head. "Girl, you've got it bad." She said.

Kelsey snorted, drinking her coffee, before speaking again. "Can you blame me? What would you do if, say, John Hennigan told you he loved you and he would never leave you?"

Maxine smiled. "That's easy: I would start planning the wedding."

Kelsey laughed before sighing. "What am I going to do Maxine? I can't stay after this mission is over; I can't date him, fall even more in love with him, and maybe someday marry him."

Maxine studied her quietly before leaning forward. "You're going to pretend that everything's all right. You're going to be someone else; you're going to be Kelsey Shepherd, former United States Marine, and girlfriend of CM Punk."

Kelsey smiled at her sadly. "But… What if I can't be that Kelsey Shepherd?"

Maxine sighed and sat up straight. "Then you've given up on love and following your dreams." She said before drinking her coffee.

Kelsey looked across the restaurant to the booth that Tabitha and Leslie shared, the two not talking. "I think the new girl is going to have some big shoes to fill in when the time comes."

Maxine nodded. "Yeah, but she'll handle it." She smiled. "She is a lot like you when you first joined us."

Kelsey smiled. "Now, that was a day I can't forget."

* * *

_Hell… Years Before…_

Kelsey stared at the plain building in the middle of Hell, Michigan. The front windows were covered with signs saying, 'Piper's Little Corner of Hell, coming soon!', while two people wrestled with the red awning they were trying to set up.

"Left- LEFT! Your left, not my left!" The short, snappy woman in gold yelled while the tall, thin man helping her fumbled.

"Make up your mind, Summer!" The man yelped, fighting with a metal pole.

"LEFT!" Was Summer's response.

Kelsey raised an eyebrow before looking at Dominic. "You're joking, right? This is not where I am going to be working."

Dominic smiled at her. "This is it."

A crash sounded and they looked at the other pair again.

"Aidan- Pass me a screwdriver!" Summer yelled, fighting to keep her part of the awning in place.

"Busy, Summer." Aidan said, trying to keep the awning from flying away.

"Dominic, hi. When'd you get back?" A woman with an Australian accent asked as she approached the two of them. She carried a box full of fliers.

"Maxine Wrishleton, I would like you to meet Kelsey Shepherd, our newest member." Dominic said, introducing the two of them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Miss Shepherd," Maxine said, smiling at her.

Kelsey nodded before looking around the visible parts of the small town. "So, why here?" She asked them. "Why a place this small? Why not L.A. or Chicago?"

Maxine smiled at her. "Ah, I see Piper is keeping you in the dark. Well, I won't be the one to spoil the surprise." She said before looking at Dominic. "Piper said to tell you that she is visiting her cousin, Kirsten, and will be back in a couple of days."

Kelsey frowned as Dominic nodded. "Wait, I thought she said she would be here when I arrived."

Maxine shook her head with a sympathetic smile. "Piper is like a tornado; you never know where she is going to stop, or how much change will happen when she's around."

Kelsey stood there, surprised that Maxine would talk about her employer like that, before Maxine spoke of putting up the fliers and walking away.

"Well, I think I better show you in the inside of the café, since you will be working in there more than you will be out here." Dominic said with a laugh before leading her inside the building.

"So far, it's not much," Dominic said as she stared in disgust as the dusty room. A long pair of counters were the only pieces of furniture in the room, aside from a few yellowed lamps. "Piper only bought the place last month, and with help from a few of us, we've made the downstairs look better than the upstairs." He said, heading for a door.

"There's a downstairs?" Kelsey asked before following him.

Dominic led her into a storeroom, down a dark stairwell, and a short hallway, before pushing a metal door open.

Kelsey's eyes widened as she stared into the large metal bunker.

Dominic turned to her. "Welcome to Hell's Security."

* * *

_Kansas… Now..._

"You were so lost. It was kinda sad." Maxine said with a sympathetic smile as Phil entered the restaurant with a friend. Maxine sat up straight when she spied her favorite wrestler. "How's my makeup?" She asked Kelsey, her eyes locked on John's.

Kelsey raised an eyebrow. Maxine's makeup was always perfect. Why was she worrying now? Kelsey looked over her shoulder. She smiled at Phil, who led John over to them. "You look fine, Max."

When she looked back at her friend, Maxine was playing with her phone, not looking up.

"Kels," Phil said, stopping next to her, "Maxine, meet John."

John Hennigan, that is.

Kelsey nodded. "It's nice to meet you." She said before standing. "Well, Maxine, I'm sorry to be leaving, but work is work."

Maxine looked up at her before standing as well. "Yeah, I know. Besides, Tabs is probably bored looking after Les." Maxine said, paying for the meal and leaving a tip.

"Who?" Phil asked her.

Maxine raised an eyebrow. "Tabitha, the kid cousin of mine, and Leslie, Kelsey's friend? Remember?" That was Maxine, Tabitha, and Leslie's covers; Maxine and Tabitha were cousins, working for the WWE in Hair and Makeup, while Leslie worked in wardrobe and was an old friend of Kelsey's. Maxine had made sure that she, and the other two, had perfect alibis before they arrived.

"Oh, right." Phil said, still not used to the thought of being followed around by four members of Hell's Security. "Well, I'll be here if you need me." Phil told Kelsey before kissing her quickly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kelsey gave him a dreamy, and sad, smile. "I'll be fine baby. I'll see you later."

Maxine looked at the group before John spoke up.

"Don't tell me you're leaving too." He said, smiling at Maxine charmingly.

She gave him a small smile. "As much as I would love to stay, I have work to do."

"You work in Makeup and there's no show right now. What work is that?" Phil asked her.

She sighed. "Look, the hotel is near a mall. What else am I going to do, take a yoga class?"

Phil and Maxine glared at each other for a moment before Tabitha wandered over. "Maxine? I've paid Leslie and mine's bill. We're ready to go." She explained.

Maxine nodded, shooting John one more smile before pulling her coat on. "Let's go. Shopping is the only thing I care about right now. I need a new dress."

"Going somewhere special?" John asked her as she smiled at him coyly.

"Maybe. Depends on the situation." Maxine said, referring to a event Roger would be at later in the week.

The guys had no clue though, and thought she was hitting on John.

As John was about to flirt back, Leslie approached them.

"It was nice meeting you!" Maxine said before she, Tabitha, and Leslie left.

Kelsey smiled sympathetically at John. "She's not hinting, she's just being herself."

John raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Kelsey nodded. "If she was hinting, you would know."

Phil shook his head. "I think she was hinting, Kels."

Kels glared at him before pulling her own coat on. "I know my friend, Phil. She's not hinting." _Hint hint, Phil._ She thought with an extra glare.

After a moment of Kelsey glaring at him, and John watching, amused, Phil blinked and spoke. "Oh. Right. Nope, not hinting." He said with a shake of his head.

"Well, see ya' both later, if I'm not busy shopping." Kelsey said, quickly kissing Phil on the lips before leaving the restaurant.

"She's a shop-a-holic?" John asked him as Phil smiled.

"I don't know, but I do know that she's beautiful and perfect." He told John as he took a seat at a different booth.

John shook his head as he sat down. "Love, man, makes you act all… What's a term a fan fiction writer would use?... Fluffy."

Phil glared at him but John ignored him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I hear the peach pie here is really good." John said, changing the subject as he viewed the menu.

Phil couldn't help but agree with his friend; Kelsey was turning him into a love-struck man… And he was never going to take his feelings for her back.

* * *

Upon reaching their hotel, Leslie ran to her room, wanting to throw up.

Tabitha glared after her. "Why do we have to act all nice to her when she's really a lying, no good-"

Maxine held up a hand, cutting the younger woman off, before leading them down the hall. "We act nice so that she'll lead us to Roger. Kelsey," Maxine turned and looked at her friend, "what are the chances that Phil is going to want to go to the opening of a crystal exhibit?"

Kelsey snorted. "None. I'm sure I can get him to go and spend time with friends, if I ask carefully."

"So we're keeping him in the dark on this one?" Tabitha asked, leaning against a wall.

Kelsey nodded. "Yes, for his safety."

"For his? Or yours?" Tabitha asked.

Kelsey turned and leveled her cold glare on the rookie.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of playing cloak and dagger with this guy. Why don't we just lure him out and then deal with him?" Tabitha asked, pushing off the wall.

"That's… Not what we thought of." Maxine said, Kelsey giving her a horrified look. "What? We had to come up with a plan within a few short days and we ran out of time. What'd you expect: Our grade-A plans and a strike force?"

Kelsey muttered to herself, "That would have been nice…"

Maxine thought before smirking. "What… If we do that?" She asked them. "We leave out all the plans so that Leslie sees; she calls Roger and tells him what we'll be up to, and hope for the best. He runs, he runs. He stays… We catch him."

Kelsey fumed as Maxine shook her head. "But… Phil…"

"He won't be there. Tabitha is going to make sure of that." Maxine, looking at the younger woman.

"What? But I thought I was tagging along for the visit to the exhibit." Tabitha said, confused.

Maxine shook her head. "No, not this time. You have the harder job of keeping Phil, and anyone else he's with, out of trouble. We have a week to plan how we are going to catch Roger and we can't have Phil showing up, looking for Kelsey, on that night." Maxine explained.

"But… I thought I was supposed to help…" Tabitha said, downtrodden.

Maxine smiled at her. "You are. Every rookie goes through training, and this is going to be the beginning of yours. Kelsey, let's get shopping. Tabitha, go down to the arena and start hanging around with the people there. You need to be known before you can go clubbing with a group of wrestlers."

Tabitha nodded. "Right. And Leslie?"

Maxine looked at the door. "We'll give her some time." She looked at the other two again. "Let's go."

* * *

_Unknown…_

Roger scowled as he tried on his new shirt. The meddlesome members of Hell's Security were really getting on his nerves now, more than ever. Especially Kelsey.

_Just ignore those thoughts. There's work to do._ Roger thought, trying to calm himself down. He had to be calm; there were things that still needed tying up before he would be ready to go to the crystal exhibit.

Of course Kelsey would be at the event, along with backup. Maxine was a given in a situation like this; as for Tabitha? Well, the younger woman would just have to get used to the problems that came with Hell's Security.

He pulled on a new coat and smiled. Kelsey would not recognize him, what with his hair freshly cut and dyed, new clothes, and colored contacts. He had given up on the idea of winning her back.

Turning, he looked over the notes he had written down. Maxine and Tabitha had accompanied Leslie, and something was up at the headquarters. If all went as planned, Roger would disappear into the woodwork… With Leslie at his side.

She had no idea how much he loved her… Actually, he hadn't really known either until recently.

There was a gala being hosted at a museum next week where a friend of his was dropping off new ID's, money, and a car. No one in Hell's Security would be able to figure out what they were planning. He didn't care if Kelsey was with Phil. As long as he and Leslie were together, he would never care ever again.

He wanted to be happy now.

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter did not have a lot of 'danger'… But it was a needed chapter. Review if you like, don't if you don't. Flamers will be ignored. Thanks for reading. :)_

_Also, I do know several celiac's and they do feel much, much better when they avoid gluten. Curious? Try WebMD for more information. They helped me diagnose and cure a lot of my ailments. Except for Obsessive Salesperson Disorder. (Electric shock therapy may be my only hope. XD)_


	16. Sudden Choices

_**Disclaimer: I own the large quantity of OC's here. And nothing else after that. :)**_

_**A/N: Warning, the chapter contains swearing. Not that most of you would be shocked, but just in case someone young is reading this. Also, there's a shocker I have not alluded to in here. Wait until you read it. Oh, thank you vampiregirl2009 and Wolfgirl77769 for the reviews.**_

* * *

Leslie sat in her hotel room as she logged onto her Hell's Security profile. "Where's… There…" She double-clicked on Kelsey's 'profile' (code for dossier) and began reading.

_Name: Kelsey Shepherd. Age: 27. DOB: 4/19/1982. Hell Place: Leading Bodyguard._

She stopped and closed her eyes. Was she really going to target Kelsey to keep her away from Phil? She knew Roger was planning something, but… Could she risk losing Phil when she was so close?

"Of course not." She mumbled, continuing reading.

It took a while before Leslie finally located the mission logs. She began reading through several of them, looking for one in particular. Then she found what she was looking for.

A sadistic grin swept across Leslie's face as she began to plan what she had to do. "Kelsey… You're going down." Leslie said before slapping the laptop shut.

* * *

After finishing their meal, Phil and John left the diner and decided to take a walk before heading back to the hotel. John knew full well that his friend needed to talk; Phil's poker face was terrible.

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Phil asked John as they walked, keeping John from asking any questions for a few minutes.

John exhaled, his breath creating a cloud, before he answered his friend. "Oh, about two months."

Phil laughed. "Never mind." He said, still laughing.

John looked at him. "No, go on. Say whatever it is you were going to say." He goaded.

There was a moment of amused silence before Phil spoke again. "I was going to try and set up a date between you and Kelsey's friend, Maxine." He said, jokingly.

John stopped and looked at him. "Well, she's hot and nice and I doubt Kelsey would mind if I went out with her, so do it."

Phil stopped as well and stared at him. "No way man! If there's even a slight chance of you breaking her heart, then I may loose my one chance at winning Kelsey's heart." He said as he continued walking. "Not happening man."

John stared after him before jogging to catch up. "What do you mean 'one chance'?" He asked his friend as they approached a park. He noticed Phil's drawn facial expression and sighed. "Dude, if there was ever a time to talk, now's it." He said.

"I can't!" Phil said, his voice rising.

John raised his eyebrow and stopped as Phil kept walking before turning around and running his gloved hands through his hair. "She's… Not my girlfriend really. Not yet. I mean, I told her I loved her, but… She's not my girlfriend." He said.

For a few moments, the men were silent. John was silent because he was shocked, but Phil was silent because he knew in his heart that the relationship between him and Kelsey probably wasn't going to last. He had said he loved her though… So that HAD TO mean something to her.

Right?

John cleared his throat. "Look man, I don't know what exactly is going on in your life right now, but Kelsey loves you. I can see it in her eyes; you mean a lot to her…"

Phil shook his head. "Trust me; I'm nothing more than a moment in time to her. I love her so much, but I know that our relationship isn't going to work out."

John grimaced. "You're pigheaded, Phil."

"Maybe I am, but I'm also not stupid. I just want to hold onto her for as long as I can, then I'll let go when she tells me to." He said, mostly to himself.

John raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment.

Things were starting to fall out of place.

* * *

"Oh there is no way I am going out there looking like that!" A diva shrieked nearby as Tabitha groaned. So far any attempt she had made to talk to a wrestler had either resulted in her getting yelled at, a scoff, or some cheesey pickup line. There's only so many times a woman could hear a comment about her eyes, hair, or smile before she just felt like smacking the guy and walking away. Not that she had smacked anyone... Yet.

Her head hit her arms as a woman seated next to her in Makeup chuckled. "Relax, kid, she'll leave in two minutes with a note to shut up and accept the look."

Tabitha mouthed the woman's words, without the woman seeing, before looking up. "This job is going to kill me." She groaned.

The woman laughed, a dry sound, before taking a smoke from her cigarette. When she was finished, she looked at Tabitha. "You're new, aren't ya kid?"

Tabitha nodded. "I'm Tabitha." She said, smiling at her.

"I'm Ronette." The woman said, smiling back. She titled her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "How old are you, kid?"

_Great, another person thinking I'm some insignificant kid who can't do anything right._ Tabitha mentally groused before speaking with a false sweetness in her voice. "24."

Ronette laughed, a dry sound. "Why, you're just a baby. My own daughters are older than you are!" She said. Suddenly she broke into a sharp coughing fit.

Tabitha felt a smug satisfaction from the woman's obvious pain as she smirked and looked around. "How old are your daughters?" She asked as she played with a makeup brush.

"28 and 25." The woman said before laughing. "I got pictures of them right… Here…" The woman plucked the pictures out of her purse and handed them to Tabitha.

Tabitha smiled as she took the pictures. One was of a skinny brunette, who had to be about 15 when the picture was taken, while the other was of…

"Oh hell." Tabitha said, standing as she still held the pictures. She looked between the two pictures, her face paling, before she looked at the second picture again. _Is that… Leslie?_ Tabitha thought in horror before looking at Ronette who smiled smugly at her. "You... Creep." She seethed between her teeth. "Where the hell did you get these pictures?" She asked, keeping them tight in her grasp.

Ronette laughed and put her cigarette out in the ashtray at her elbow. "Tabitha, it would be in your best interest if you kept your mouth shut. I haven't seen my older daughter in 26 years, and I'd like to keep my distance." She said as she stood. While she was shorter than Tabitha, Tabitha was sure Ronette could take her down.

"You knew. You tipped Roger off that Kelsey was here. You probably supplied him with the costume and the backstage access, AND gave Leslie Phil's address." Tabitha seethed before shaking her head. "A mother's love- You would do anything for that… That… Freak of a daughter, wouldn't you?" She spat.

Ronette raised her hand warningly. "Watch your mouth you foul little girl. I love Leslie very much, but I don't care about you. Don't call my daughter that."

Tabitha's green eyes blazed with a vicious fire before she pulled her phone out and snapped two pictures; one of the pictures in her hand, the other of Ronette, who turned her head so that the picture was blurred. "Don't try to run." Tabitha said as she tossed the pictures on the table. "Piper will be in touch." She said before turning and leaving.

Ronette sighed as she slumped into a chair, one hand going to her forehead as she picked up the pictures again. With one ruby-red nail, she traced her older daughter's face. "Now I'm going to have to warn Leslie." She said with a sigh before calling her younger daughter.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found Tabitha walking down a hall in the arena, trying to sort out the tumultuous thoughts going on in her head as she thought about the pictures. To put her thoughts bluntly: What the heck was she going to do? _When I call Piper, what do I say? "Hi, this is the newbie you hired recently, Tabitha? Yeah- One of your friends is the sister of your corrupt employee, Leslie." No, that's not going to go over too well… Do I say anything at all about that?_

The sound of running footsteps sounded behind her as she didn't think twice about them.

CLUNK!

Down Tabitha went as Leslie stood over her. "Sorry kid," she said as she dropped the pipe she held, "but you're in my way. You see, Phil's mine," she said as Tabitha groaned, attempting to get to her feet, "_mine!_" She shrieked, kicking Tabitha in the ribcage.

"Oh!" Tabitha gasped, rolling away and holding her ribs. "Steel-toe boots aren't fair in a fight!" She gasped as she stood, one arm still holding her ribs.

Leslie cracked her neck. "I never said I was fair-"

SMACK!

A roundhouse kick took care of Leslie for a few seconds as she stumbled around, shocked. "You kicked me!" She said, indignantly.

"Yeah, I did." Tabitha said, getting into a fighting stance. "And my name is Tabitha!" She yelled before lunging at Leslie.

* * *

"Look, I told you: I just wanted to talk to Mr. McMahon- Not help carry boxes." Stu Bennett- Wade Barrett- told the stage hand as the man tried to get him to carry a heavy box.

"Buddy, Mr. McMahon isn't here today." He said as behind him Tabitha and Leslie lunged into view, the two women exchanging hits until Leslie whacked Tabitha with a box, causing her to stumble around like a cartoon character.

"Um, do those two work here not by choice as well, or are they Divas?" Stu asked, pointing behind the man.

The man turned around in time to see Tabitha slug Leslie, causing the woman to fall down. "Oh, they must be Divas. I don't employ strange women." He said as Stu moved past him.

"Just men," he muttered before reaching the women. "Hey!" He shouted, grabbing Tabitha as she kicked and fought to get away from him. "All right little girl, enough of this!" He yelled as the other man helped Leslie up.

Tabitha stilled, glaring at Leslie. "You may let me go." She growled as Stu raised an eyebrow. The moment his arms loosened their grip around her waist, she lunged forward, only to be restrained again as Stu held her back. "You're in so much trouble, Leslie. I'm calling Maxine and telling her about all this!" She snapped, trying to get free of Stu as he held her closer. "Let me go you giant behemoth!" She yelled as Leslie gave her a snide smile.

"Try, you pesky pipsqueak, and I'll have your job in under five minutes." Leslie spat, causing Tabitha to shriek and claw at her, Stu holding her pressed against his chest to keep her from hurting anyone, herself included.

As Leslie and the guy who worked backstage walked away, Stu turned Tabitha around in his arms.

"Now, what's the problem here?" He asked her as she sighed before lightly smacking his chest. She'd finally smacked someone.

"Nothing- Something. Now I have to go and find her again. That won't be fun." She said scornfully. "You should have let me fight her!" She whined.

Stu raised an eyebrow at her. "For starters, who was that woman? And second, why are you going after her?"

Tabitha sighed. "She's Leslie. I have to work with her, she's my coworker's "best friend"," she said in a whiny voice, using air quotation marks. "She a jerk and cruel and everything I hate in people and I can't stand her any longer. Plus, she conked me over the head AND is secretly related one of my coworkers," Tabitha said, returning to her normal voice and rubbing the back of her head, which hurt like anything.

_There's no way she could be a Diva. I'd remember her if she was._ He thought. Stu looked into her light green eyes as he inhaled sharply. She was… Beautiful, even if she did have large scars on her right cheek. It just made her… Perfect.

"Uh… Do you think you can let me go now?" Tabitha asked, suddenly noticing how close they were to kissing. The large British man traced her face with his eyes before letting go. She backed off quickly before running a hand through her hair. "Sorry for hitting you." She said, looking around. "Excuse me." Turning, she began walking away. As the walk broke into a jog, Stu realized he hadn't asked her name.

"Hey, wait! What's your name?" He shouted after her, but she didn't hear him as she rounded a corner.

Just as he was about to go after her, the man from earlier got in his way and started going on about how Mr. McMahon was in the building and how he should go talk to him right now.

Not that Stu was really thinking about his job right now. He was mostly hoping to meet her again.

What had just happened?

* * *

Phil entered his hotel room and tossed his keys on a small table near the door, kicking the door shut behind him as he pulled off his coat. What he didn't notice was that behind him, the door stopped on its way to closing and was pushed open silently. The figure standing there narrowed their eyes before darting forward as Phil tossed his coat aside just as they tackled him.

"OOF!" Phil went down quickly, but do to the figure's smaller stature, was able to free his legs with one sharp kick to their ribs. He rolled away and stood. "KELSEY!" He shouted, eyeing Leslie as she coughed, clutching her ribs.

Just as John Hennigan came through the door, hearing Phil shout since his room was up the hall, Phil remembered that Kelsey was out shopping with Maxine.

"John, go into my suitcase a get a t-shirt of mine out." Phil said as he put one boot on Leslie's back, keeping her from getting up.

"Who's she?" John asked as he circled his friend and Leslie, going for Phil's suitcase.

"My stalker." He said bluntly, glaring down at Leslie, his green eyes burning.

"Phil, please don't do this!" She cried. "We- We can still be together." She sobbed hysterically.

"I can see why you kept this a secret." John said, going through Phil's suitcase. "I'd be embarrassed by her too."

Phil stared at John. "I'm not embarrassed by her-"

"I knew you loved me!" Leslie wailed.

"-I'm afraid of her! She and her boyfriend kidnapped me once!" Phil said in exasperation.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Leslie cried. "Please, Phil, let me go. We can leave here, together, and never be found ever again. Or I can make Kelsey go away. Would that make you happy?"

John found a basic black t-shirt and held it over his head to let Phil know he found one before he spotted a picture of Phil and Kelsey together. Phil looked elated. Kelsey looked... Stressed. He hated to admit it, but Phil was right: Kelsey wasn't his.

Not yet, at least.

He pretended not to see the picture as he turned and went over to Phil. "What are we going to do with her?" He asked, looking down at Leslie.

"Keep her here until Kelsey gets back. Rip the shirt up." He said as he and John got to work making restraints and a gag.

After they had restrained Leslie and put her in the closet, they left the hotel room, leaving the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up.

"I knew Kelsey was something more than your girlfriend; she looked at me like I'm a wanted thief." John said as they approached the elevator, the men deciding to go out and look for the girls.

Phil grumbled under his breath, "Why'd you have to be nearby? The Miz wouldn't ask this many questions."

"She's your bodyguard." John continued. "And the other three are her coworkers. Well, not the third one; she's just crazy." He said as they got onto the elevator.

"You better keep this to yourself, John, or esle you can join Leslie in the closet." Phil threatened.

John laughed, trying to feel light-hearted. "Sure, right." He then saw Phil's face. "Seriously?"

* * *

_*Stumbles around dizzily* Ugh- That took a lot out of me and the plot bunnies *Drunk bunnies stumble by* Yeah… Anyway, review please. And thank you for reading. :)_


	17. Falling Apart

**_Disclaimer: Me owny the OC's…eee…_**

**_A/N: This would've been included in the last chapter, but then it would have put the chapter at well over 4,000 words, the limit to the length of a readable chapter as my sister tells me. I thought it would've been fine... But that would've been totally out-of-character for me. XD The epilogue may be long actually- Just warning you guys of that. If you are a Leverage fan, then you'll know what Kelsey's plan is pretty quickly._**

* * *

Kelsey glared at her reflection. Evidently the events of the last few months had caused here to gain a bit of weight.

"Kelsey it's not that bad. Just get the next size larger and it won't be so snug…" Maxine, who was a perfect size 5, said from outside the dressing room stall.

Everyone in the store heard Kelsey's frustrated scream as she shoved the curtain open. "Maxine- I have gained 15 pounds! I've let my body go, which has resulted in a semi-flabby six pack, bigger thighs, and I cannot, for the life of me, fit into my leather pants!" Kelsey shouted, stomping her foot. The light blue strapless dress she had on wasn't even completely zippered up, since she had noticed the dress was a little snug.

"Why in the world would you bring leather pants with you in the winter?" Maxine asked her. "Never mind- I found your dress."

Kelsey stopped seething long enough to notice the dress. "Oh, Maxine…" She breathed, her hands flying to her mouth. Almost timidly, she reached out and delicately touched the dress. "It's…"

Maxine smirked while handing over the dress. "Try it on. I'll be paying for my stuff." She said as Kelsey nodded, her eyes never leaving the dress, as she went back into the dressing room stall and pushed the curtain back.

Three minutes later Kelsey was breezing out of the dressing room, the dress draped over one arm as Maxine spotted one of the people she never expected to see in Kansas walking towards her with a look of sheer anger on her face aimed at Maxine: Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

"Oh… Shoot…" Maxine said, turning around and hurrying into the maze of dresses.

Kelsey had just handed her credit card over to the cashier when Stephanie stormed by. She raised an eyebrow, then she noticed Maxine was gone. "Oh boy." She said, taking her things and following Stephanie.

When Stephanie stopped to look at some dresses, it gave Kelsey a chance to approach her. "Mrs. McMahon-Levesque?"

"What?" Stephanie snapped, rounding to look at her.

Kelsey and Stephanie exchanged glares for a moment before Kelsey sighed. _Not the time to fight._ "I'm Kelsey Shepherd; I was hired by the WWE to work with my boyfriend, Phil Brooks." She said, holding her hand out.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and appraised Kelsey like she was a trashcan or some other item that was "not" important. Behind her, Maxine appeared from one of the racks of dresses, signaling to Stephanie and mouthing, "Stall!"

Kelsey scratched her forehead to signify she understood. Turning, Maxine crouched and ducked into another rack of dresses, disappearing.

"Sweetheart, someone must've told you wrong." Stephanie said as Kelsey dropped her arm. "You are not WWE materiel." She said, turning back to the dresses.

Kelsey scoffed. "Oh, so your father messed up?" She snapped. Stephanie's mouth opened as she turned and she seemed to search for the words to say as Kelsey waved her hand. "Don't bother. I'll speak with your father about this." The magic phrase.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I- " She stopped and inhaled. "Please, don't bring my father into this. It was just a silly misunderstanding- I didn't mean to insult you. I'm sure there's an agreement we can come to." She said, smiling apologetically.

Kelsey raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "All right. I'll keep that in mind. Meanwhile, I won't mention any of this to your father." She said, patting Stephanie's shoulder. "That's a _story_ I don't want to tell. I wouldn't want to _hurt_ my career. Please, forgive _me_ and forget I ever said that _line_." She said as Stephanie blinked while Kelsey turned to go.

Stephanie started to relax, then a thought hit her. "Are you the Kelsey Shepherd that my father hired after you charged at the faux Rey Mysterio?" She asked.

Kelsey smirked, turning around. "Yeah, I am." Nearby Maxine signaled Kelsey. Kelsey brushed an invisible strand of hair out of her face to tell Maxine that she was handling the situation.

"I…" Stephanie laughed lightly before holding her hand out. "Sorry about my cruel words," she said as Kelsey shook her hand, "but with my job…"

Kelsey laughed. "You have no idea how much I understand." _Only, try having a lunatic stalking you and the guy you're in love with and you're coworker is also in on it._ Her smile grew stiff as she thought the rest.

Stephanie nodded slowly. "Right. So, can't wait to see what you're going to bring to the show. The writers already love having you around, since they love writing love angles. The fans will love it too." She said.

_Lot__ of 'loves' in there…_ Kelsey thought, nodding. "And I can't wait to begin work. It was nice meeting you." She said, patting Stephanie's shoulder. "Hopefully this doesn't _hurt _Phil's chance at a title. That would be a terrible_ story _for _me _to tell _my_ children someday." She said.

"Oh no, it doesn't." Stephanie said as Kelsey smiled.

"Great. See you later, Ma'am." She said as she turned and left the store, Maxine catching up with her as she walked through the mall towards the exit.

"What was that about?" Maxine asked her as Kelsey looked at her out of the corner of her eye before grabbing her arm and dragging her into a gothic clothing store.

"Thanks, Kelsey, I'm sure going goth will help hide me from the wrath of Stephanie McMahon." Maxine said sarcastically.

"I have a plan," Kelsey said, ignoring Maxine's remark, "but for it to work I need to be on the McMahon's good side- And I needed to leave an impression too. Hope-fully it works." She said. "And what about you? What happened in there?"

Maxine shook her head. "I just freaked out when I saw she was glaring at _me_. I don't know what I did to make her angry, but I did something." Maxine lied. "I'm sure Tabitha is having a better time than we are." Maxine reassured Kelsey with.

Kelsey grunted. "Most likely."

As Maxine's phone went off, so did Kelsey's gut feeling.

"Hello?" Maxine answered with. There was a pause before Maxine put it on speaker phone. "What is it, Tabitha?" She asked.

"_We're out of time." _Tabitha breathed. _"Leslie knows that we know."_

"What?" Kelsey gasped. "How could she know? How could you know that she knows?"

"_Because I met her mom." _Tabitha said, sounding awkward.

Maxine and Kelsey looked at each other as one of the store's employees overhead them, getting a confused look. He dropped behind the counter in time for Maxine and Kelsey not to see him.

Kelsey's lips parted as she tried to speak, but her voice failed her.

They both knew what this meant: The mission was over. Their time was up.

It was time for the takedown.

"I'm calling Piper." Kelsey said, pulling her phone out of her bag and going back into the main part of the mall.

"Tabitha, I'm going to call you back." Maxine said, running after Kelsey.

"_Wait wait!"_ Tabitha yelled. _"There's more to the story!"_

Kelsey stopped listening as she found herself immersed in the crowd. This was really the first time she really had no clue what to do. Part of her wanted to just go and punch Roger's lights out. He had been that demon in her life ever since he became a part of her world more than ten years ago, but she knew that a part of her still cared for him. Not loved him- That part died a long time ago- But she wanted to help him.

That other part of her wanted to go back to the hotel and fall into Phil's arm. To seek solace in his kind words, to hear him tell her that it was okay… To get out of this nightmare with him.

She didn't even know that she was crying.

* * *

Phil and John entered the mall before the reality of the situation kicked in and Phil's heart began to race.

_Kelsey could be hurt. The whole thing could've been a distraction so that Roger could abduct her. Or I could be leading him to her right now. Or she's not really here. Or her friend's hurt. God, show me where she is._ He prayed.

"Do you know which store…" John stopped asking his question as Phil held up a finger, silencing his friend for a moment.

"Kelsey knew that Leslie was crooked- That's the only reason she left me alone. But she probably didn't plan on Leslie going insane and coming after me… He set this up." Phil said, running into the crowd.

"Give me a break." John muttered, chasing after him. "I better get a date out of this."

Phil weaved through the crowd, trying to think like Kelsey would.

"She wouldn't be in a shop at this point." Phil said, stopping next to a fountain. "She's too methodical. By now she's probably got whatever it is she was looking for and is leaving the mall..."

John came to a stop next to him and smiled apologetically to a pair of women seated at the fountain. "He's just looking for his girlfriend."

They nodded and giggled, waving him over.

John was about to go over to the pair when Phil's searching green eyes found his target: A tall woman wearing a dark gray winter coat. The answer to his prayers.

"There she is." Phil said as he ran away from the fountain.

John started after him. "Wait right here." John said to the women.

Seconds later, the women's boyfriend's showed up and they left.

* * *

Roger smoothed out the front of his dress coat as he brushed pass Maxine, bumping into her.

The Australian darted a glance at him as she turned away. Good… She didn't know… She was too busy talking to a hysterical Tabitha anyway.

One down, one to go.

He found Kelsey in the crowd, his eyes focused on the back of her coat instead of the back of her head. Years as a sniper had taught her to know when someone was staring at the back of her head.

The moment of truth: Would he pass for a stranger?

As she stared blankly into the crowd, Roger bumped into her, dropping something into her pocket. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He said in a British accent.

Kelsey shook her head and mumbled, "Don't bother. It's fine."

He grinned, walking away, as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

* * *

Maxine listened to the abridged version of Tabitha's story with a few details missing- Like that one of Hell's Security's members was Leslie's sister, or that Stu Bennett had looked at Tabitha in a strange way, as she elbowed her way through the crowds in the mall.

"Excuse me. Ugh- Excuse me." She had to mutter long after she had hung up the phone, after ordering Tabitha to call Piper and issue a Code Freezing Rain. That was code for "Get everyone's down here and help us flush Roger and Leslie out!". Little did she know about Leslie...

UMP! Someone bumped into her from behind, making the cranky Australian stumble forward. A strong pair of hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her upright again.

"I'm very sorry, Ma'am." John apologized as Maxine whipped around.

"What are you doing here?" She said, her eyes huge. Had he been... No, he couldn't... Had he followed her here? "Are you stalking me?"

"What? No, no. I would never stalk you." John said.

"Oh, so I'm just not your type. Thanks a lot!" She snapped, rounding on her heel and marching after Kelsey.

John grumbled and chased after her. "Now just hold on a second," he said, grabbing her arm.

Maxine whipped around so quickly John wondered if she was... Well... Something else. She certainly didn't glimmer though, so one type of vampire was out of the question. "Unhand me this instant!"

John recoiled from her acidic hazel gaze as he let go of her arm. "I just-" Just then he spotted Phil and Kelsey. Maxine turned and saw them as well, so with John leading the way, the two continued their little disagreement...

Neither them noticed, or cared, that John was holding her hand.

* * *

Tears streamed down Kelsey's face as she curled her shoulders in, trying to protect her heart and soul from the pain that was soon-to-come.

She needed him to be here right now. She needed Phil to be at her side… To hold her…

"Kelsey." And just like, he was there. Phil was pulling her into his arms, her face pressed against his coat, as he held her.

She cried- She couldn't help it. Her world- The perfect little globe she had shaped it into- Was breaking at the seams.

And just like that, the world felt better at the same time. He was there.

"Why?" She gasped through the tears as Phil stroked her hair. "Why you? Why me? Why Roger? I hate them. I hate Leslie. I hate Roger. And I really, really hate her mom."

"Why here mom?" Phil asked her as John and Maxine appeared at the same time, shoulder-to-shoulder as they bickered about who bumped into who first and who should go first.

Kelsey shook her head before looking up at him. "Why are you here?" She whispered to him.

Phil's look of worry turned grim. "We need to talk."

* * *

Stephanie watched to make sure Kelsey and her friend weren't coming back before breaking out her cellphone and calling her father. "You were right, Daddy, they are up to something. Now what do we do?"

_"We find out who they really are, that's what."_ Mr. McMahon said in his usual gruff way. _"If they're working for some rival company or country, then I want to know. Hell, I want to know everything down to what type of hairspray they use. Find a good private detective, Stephanie."_ He ordered. _"Someone who is used to dangerous situations. Something about them really unnerves me."_

"Okay. Oh, and Daddy? I've got an idea for Miss Shepherd's storyline. What if she got hurt trying to protect Phil?" Stephanie asked him.

_"Hmm... We'll have to talk with the writers about this... But I think it sounds like a great idea."_ Mr. McMahon agreed.

"Okay." Stephanie said, hanging up as a man bumped as he went by.

"Sorry." He muttered and Stephanie nodded. Randomly, she noticed a business card on the ground.

"Sir you dropped..." She stopped as she read the name on it.

_Hell's Security- Danger? Not a chance in... Well, you know._

* * *

_So, I'm not sure how many chapters I have left to go, since I know what is to come, but not how long it will take. You know the drill on reviewing._


End file.
